


疑夢疑真

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 主要角色死亡, 博閃, 強暴／非自願性行為, 球二博閃, 詳細暴力描寫, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry醒來後發現自己淪為Eobard階下囚，日夜慘遭折磨。但每當他昏迷過去，就會在截然不同的世界甦醒。那裡的他和地球二的博士確立關係，開始同居。Harrison告訴他逆閃存在早已被抹消，他自以為經歷的一切不過一場噩夢。然而每次入睡，他又回到那個人間地獄，在逆閃魔掌中受盡非人對待。反反覆覆數次，Barry迷茫更深——到底真相是什麼？哪個才是夢境，哪個才是真實？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章　噩夢

　　一陣難以忍受的劇痛讓Barry驟然轉醒，睜開雙眼，只見Harrison Wells——不，Eobard Thawne露出得意揚揚的笑容，左腳用力踏在自己腳踝上。

　　眼見Barry醒來，Eobard臉上笑意更深。他輕輕抬起腳，又再狠狠踩下去。清脆的骨折聲響起，Barry慘叫出聲。

　　「沒想到你心靈這麼脆弱，我不過在你面前活活折磨死Iris，你就暈了過去。噢，Barry，Barry，你太令我失望了。」Eobard故作恨鐵不成鋼道，聲音裡是掩不去的笑意。

　　他的話仿佛打開Barry大腦某個機關，記憶一下子湧回來。對了，他不顧眾人反對，回到過去向逆閃請教變快的方法。他自以為瞞天過海，殊不知逆閃早就猜到未來計劃會失敗。回來後，Barry快是變快了，也順利打敗極速。但就在他與極速苦戰一番得勝，筋疲力盡之際，逆閃憑空出現，打了他個措手不及。Barry毫無懸念一敗塗地，然後……然後……

　　然後逆閃打斷Barry兩條腿骨，讓他眼睜睜看著自己將他關心的人一個一個殺死。最先死的是Caitlin。逆閃可能是憐香惜玉，也可能是念在昔日情誼，給了她一個痛快。手臂迅速穿心而過，她毫無痛苦死去。接著是Cisco。逆閃停在他面前頓了頓，猶豫了一瞬，還是嘆了口氣，一手捏爆他的心臟。

　　接下來幾個人就沒那麼好運了。

　　第一個死的是地球二的Harrison Wells。逆閃似乎很不滿意那人和自己長得一模一樣，更準確來說，和他假冒的人一模一樣。所有拳打腳踢都落在他的臉上，他死的時候，臉容已是一片血肉模糊。

　　第二個死的是Joe，他筋骨盡斷，活活痛死過去。

　　最後就是Iris。逆閃知道她是Barry最在乎的人（逆閃可惜道要不是極速搶先一步，Henry肯定壓軸出場），給予她特殊待遇，不同了結其他人時的簡單粗暴，他悠然變換各種花樣，盡情享受折磨Iris的過程。Barry只能束手無策看著心愛的女人被仇人一點一點凌虐至死，足足聽著她慘叫了一個小時。就在她淒慘死去那刻，Barry兩眼一黑，暈了過去。

　　迷失於思緒之中的Barry被一下猛拉扯回現實。Eobard一把抓著他的襯衫將他提離地面，唇角依然牽起笑意，雙眼已發出恐怖的紅光。「我不喜歡別人在我面前走神。」

　　說完Eobard就鬆開手，Barry重重落回地面。被踩斷的腳踝先著地，Barry發出一聲慘叫。痛楚尚未緩和過來，Eobard又一腳踢碎他另一邊腳踝，這次的尖叫更加淒厲。

　　「我估摸著你大概自癒得差不多了。為了省點時間，免去又一番纏鬥，唯有再來一次，確保你短時間站不起來。抱歉，我也不想這樣做。」Eobard聳聳肩，語帶惋惜，眸裡卻浮現愉悅至極的神色。

　　雙腳痛楚讓Barry咬緊牙關，他惡狠狠瞪著Eobard，雙唇緊抿，止不住的顫抖。

　　Eobard見狀笑了，用腳挑起Barry的下巴。「我就是喜歡你這副絕不屈服的樣子。」他用鞋子磨了磨Barry的臉。「每次看見你這樣，都會勾起我施虐的欲望。」他的話裡漸漸染上亢奮，聲帶開始震動起來，以逆閃電的嗓音道：「可是，相信我，你很快就露不出這種眼神了。用不了幾天，你看著我時，眼裡只會剩下恐懼與乞求。」紅光再次無法控制地在他眸中閃現，令他的表情又可怕了幾分。

　　「我先讓你嚐點滋味，如何？」唇邊勾起殘忍的笑意，Eobard彎下身，啪一聲掰斷Barry的手指。Barry痛叫一聲，額頭冒出冷汗，大口喘了幾下。Eobard這才慢悠悠折斷第二根、第三根。等到十指盡斷，Barry已經叫都叫不出來了。他原以為折磨告一段落，但Eobard接下來的話令他驚恐得睜大了眼。

　　「極速對你做過一件事，我一直很想親自試試。」話音剛落，Barry就被Eobard橫抱起來，咔勒一聲，腰部骨頭一分為二。

　　Barry終於痛暈過去。

 

* * *

 

　　「Barry，Barry？」

　　聽見有人呼喚，Barry緩緩睜開眼，映入眼簾就是方才把自己折磨得半死的人。那人伸手想碰他，Barry大叫一聲，下意識一把推開。出乎意料，那人直直摔倒地上。呆了一呆，Barry聽著他呻吟了幾聲，就迅速一躍而起將他撞到牆上。

　　「Eobard Thawne，你又在耍什麼把戲？」Barry咬牙切齒道，緊緊抓著對方衣領。

　　對面那人靜了靜，半晌才開口道：「Barry，Eobard一年前就被抹消存在了。我是Harry，地球二的Harrison Wells。」仿佛要讓Barry聽清，他又重覆一遍：「我是Harry。」

　　Barry第一個念頭就是不信，但他的確感受不到對方身上有任何神速力。他驚疑不定看著面前的人，還是沒有鬆開手。

　　對方平靜道：「是我。Eobard已經死了，Barry，早就死了。」

　　此話令Barry頭痛欲裂，放開了那個自稱Harrison Wells的人，雙手抱頭，痛苦地閉上雙眼。

　　忽然有隻手輕輕撫過他的背，似是安慰，莫名其妙熟悉的觸感讓他緩緩靜下心。良久，Barry啞著嗓子問：「這裡是什麼地方？」他掃了一眼四周，既不是他家，也不是S.T.A.R.實驗室。是個陌生的房間，但他又隱隱覺得到過這裡。如今細想，自己受了那麼重的傷，卻能行動自如仿佛絲毫未損，也古怪至極，一切都很不對勁。

　　自稱Harrison的人沉默了一會才道：「這裡是我們的新家。我們幾天前搬進來，你還記得嗎？」

　　Barry剛想回答「不記得」，頭顱又是一痛，又是一段記憶湧現。打敗極速後他向地球二的博士表白心跡，對方意外接受了。Henry死後，Barry想搬出原屋，遠離父子同住了一段時間的傷心地。於是他和Harrison決定跳過交往部份，直接展開同居關係。幾天前，他們剛搬進來。對，因為新近才加上擺設，所以他覺得陌生。

　　Barry正想鬆一口氣，轉念一想，又發覺說不通。那逆閃又是怎麼一回事？他分明記得逆閃殺了所有人，折磨了他一番。現在回想，他仍然感受到非人的痛楚。「不對不對不對。」Barry一邊搖頭，一邊喃喃自語：「你死了，我親眼看見你死在我面前……還有Caitlin、Cisco、Joe和Iris……你們都死了……就在剛才，我親眼看見……」他哆嗦著聲音道，仿佛記起什麼可怕的畫面，冒出一身冷汗。

　　Harrison沉吟片刻道：「Barry，方才你在做夢，夢中不斷尖叫，所以我叫醒你。你所說的一切，不過一場噩夢。」

　　「不可能，不可能，那感覺太逼真了……」他頹然倒地，雙膝環抱胸前，整個人蜷縮作一團。「我仍然聽得見Iris的慘叫聲，我仍然感受到逆閃將我手指一根根折斷的滋味……」他說著說著，竟然哭了出來。

　　這下輪到Harrison一驚。這不像Barry的性格，Barry雖然常常哭，但從來不是軟弱的人，不會為了這樣的原因哭泣。就算屢戰屢敗，甚至當初被極速打到半死，他都沒有哭。此刻卻因為一個噩夢淚流不止，Harrison心中某個猜想仿佛得到證實……

　　「Barry，Henry死後你情緒一直很不穩定。我原以為轉變環境有助你心理康復，現在看來……」Harrison頓了頓，決定還是不說廢話了，單刀直入道：「Barry，你很可能患上PTSD。」

　　 _PTSD？創傷後壓力心理障礙症？_ Barry愣住，不懂反應。

　　「噩夢、過度警覺、失憶、易受驚嚇。你符合PTSD一切症狀。」緩過來，Harrison語氣又回復一貫科學家的冷靜。「很正常。Henry是你唯一的親人，十五年來的目標與寄託。他被極速殺死，你悲傷過度大受打擊也不足為奇。」

　　Barry沉默不語，似是未能消化龐大的信息量。

　　Harrison想了想道：「你待在這裡別動。」說完，他轉身離去。幾分鐘後，他捧著一杯熱氣騰騰的牛奶進來，彎下腰，遞給Barry。「喝吧，可以助你安神。慢慢來，小心燙。」

　　Barry一小口一小口喝著，喝完後身體暖和起來，精神也平復了少許。「謝謝你，Harrison。」

　　聽到這個稱呼讓Harrison挑了挑眉，眼見Barry狀態稍為好轉，就開了個玩笑：「Harrison？我還以為我早已升格為Harry，現在又倒退回Harrison了？」

　　Barry紅著臉道：「Harry。」

　　Harrison輕笑一聲。「好了。你看你，黑眼圈都出來了，明顯一整晚沒睡好。躺到床上睡一會吧。關於你是不是有PTSD的事，我們多觀察幾天，看看你情況怎樣，再作決定。」

　　「嗯……」Barry點點頭，緩緩站起身，躺回雙人床上。Harrison替他拉起窗簾，房間頓時暗下來，Barry又心生不安。「Harry，你……可不可以待在我睡著為止？」

　　房間太過昏暗，他看不清Harrison的表情。那人沒有回答，只是走到床邊，坐了下來。Barry握住他的手時，Harrison輕輕道：「睡吧。」

　　 _或許我真的太累了_ ，Barry迷迷糊糊想，剛睡醒的他又被濃濃睡意侵襲，沉沉睡去。

 

* * *

 

　　感覺到被冰水潑了一身，Barry打著激靈醒過來。面前依舊是Harrison Wells的臉容，但嘴角輕蔑的笑意讓Barry立刻知道他不是Harry，他是Eobard Thawne。

　　Eobard笑了。「你總算醒了。」他熱切的眼神令Barry不寒而慄，心底一沉——他又回到同一個噩夢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜歡的話歡迎留言，不勝感激。留言永遠是作者最大的動力。


	2. 第二章　折磨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 強暴警告。  
> 全文最慘烈的一場就在這章，接受得了之後就不會有什麼問題。再次溫馨提醒，雷這種情節的人請立即點叉。

　　Eobard嘖嘖了幾聲道：「Barry，沒想到你承受能力這麼差。原本以為你有神速力自癒，可以省去我不少功夫。我無須小心計算刻意留手，就算怎麼折磨你，也不用擔心你輕易死去。但我沒考慮到你動不動就痛暈這一點。」他長長嘆了口氣：「前後兩次我都沒動真格，你就暈了過去，這樣下去不是長久之計。你陷入昏迷，我等你醒來，一來一回不知要浪費多少時間。每次玩到正高興處就被逼停止，實在太沒勁了。」

　　Barry聽得牙癢癢的，剛有動作，就痛得倒抽一口氣。手指已經癒合，但腰間仍然穩穩作痛。他想活動一下手腕，卻拉動手銬——他雙手被反銬背後，閃電俠戰衣已被脫去，只剩下普通的襰衫和牛仔褲，渾身濕透。他猜都猜得到是Eobard用冷水潑醒自己。環顧四周，赫然是時間穹頂。Eobard坐在對面椅子上，仍是那身黑衣黑褲，沒戴眼鏡，一手托著頭，和他當初回到過去那幕如出一轍。不同的是，這次Barry再也沒有威脅Eobard的手段。

　　似乎也想起當年場景，Eobard有些懷念道：「一年前，你就是在這裡，傻得可以地暴露了我未來計劃會失敗的事實。」他沉默了一陣，自嘲似的笑了笑：「你知道嗎，我就是在那時立下遺囑。我想著坦坦蕩蕩戰一場，輸了也不冤。勝負已分，我就把獎品送給你好了，還你父親清白，還你父親自由之身。」說到此處，他眸色一暗，站了起來，走近Barry，粗暴地鉗住他的下巴。「但我沒想過時間線原來是這樣終結。」

　　Eobard不知不覺用上輕柔磁性的氣音：「我不明白，最後我已經打消了殺你的念頭，一心只想回到未來，為什麼你還要千方百計和我作對？」他手上力度又加重了幾分，Barry痛得直皺眉頭。「為什麼你寧可放棄拯救你的母親，都要阻撓我回家？」他的聲帶又再震動起來，聽著令人心寒。

　　Barry還沒來得及回答，Eobard就鬆開手坐回椅上。「閃電俠，我在視頻裡說，我們並非真正的敵人，是我錯了。我們之間纏繞太深，早已成了解不開的結、不死不休的局面。就算我想停戰，你也不會願意。既然如此……」他低低笑了。「那就如你所願好了。」

　　說完，Eobard已是目光冰冷。若說先前尚有一兩分慈愛導師的神態，此刻已全然成為逆閃電的模樣。「閃電俠啊閃電俠，你真是愚蠢得不可思議。為了剷除一個強敵，你回到過去擾亂時間線，讓你永遠無法戰勝的勁敵死而復生。」他譏諷道：「害死所有人的就是你。」

　　想到眾人悲慘的死相，Barry淚水又不住掉下。「省下點眼淚，待會為自己而流吧。」Eobard不知何時已來到他身邊，用拇指草草擦去他的眼淚。「不然很快就不夠用了。」他臉帶微笑，手指點在唇上，若有所思。「言歸正傳，你暈得太快了，神速力癒合的速度趕不上我的進程。看來，短期內身體折磨是行不通了。精神創傷本來是不錯的替代品，例如殺死你所愛就最好不過，可惜我興致來了一次殺了個清光。」他無可奈何地聳了聳肩。「如果我清醒一點，就會留下幾個慢慢解決。抱歉，一時衝動。」

　　Barry憤怒得渾身顫抖，恨不得眼神可以殺人。

　　「此路不通，唯有……」Eobard上下打量Barry，閃過一絲意味不明的目光，話鋒突兀一轉：「你知道嗎，Barry？那時看著你戴著手銬坐在我腳下，雙腿張得大開，我就很想問你一個問題。」

　　他表情不變，但Barry好像漸漸讀懂他的目光，生出不祥的預感。

　　「你有和男人做過嗎，Barry？或者我應該說，你有被男人操過嗎？」不待Barry反應過來，Eobard嘴角就彎成殘酷的弧度。「你說，還有什麼比起被宿敵性侵、奪去初夜更刻骨銘心？」

　　Barry臉色刷白，瞳孔擴張到極限，不敢相信聽見了什麼。

　　「噢，Barry，你一直是個英俊的男孩，我不能說……我沒有想像過這個場景。」Eobard柔聲低語，用靴子擦過Barry大腿內側，享受Barry雙眸一點一點被恐懼侵蝕。

　　「看著你不甘的目光化為驚恐與絕望，淚水一滴一滴掉落，口裡叫著不要不要，但我還是毫無憐惜地一寸一寸撐開你，直至全根沒入你體內。之前還是處子的你，壓根兒不知道沒做過任何擴張就直接進入會這麼痛苦。你以為沒有比這更痛的了。可是，當我不等你適應過來就開始粗暴律動，你就知道你錯了。你不斷哭叫哀求，但我還是狠狠操了你一次又一次，最後，你的後穴被我插到紅腫，雙腿流出我的白濁，再也合不攏。嗓子啞掉了，哭不出聲了，只能嗚嗚咽咽在我身下發出破碎的呻吟。就算有神速力助你癒合，你事後還是好幾天都感受到我在你裡面。」Eobard愈說愈興奮，緊身的黑色長褲已經明顯撐起。

　　Barry嘴唇哆嗦，說不出話來。

　　Eobard笑了，右手輕輕摩挲Barry的臉頰。「你很快就會知道，斷幾根手指的痛楚和後穴撕裂相比算不了什麼。不過——」他笑了，笑得肆意。「想要潤滑也不是不可以。你好聲好氣求我，求得我高興了，我就讓你含著我替我舔濕，待會你就沒那麼辛苦了。」

　　「你做夢。」雖然聲音已害怕得發抖，Barry還是忍不住咬牙切齒道。

　　「那就算了。」Eobard不置可否偏了偏頭，下一秒，他就將Barry推倒地上。手銬撞上地板，發出清脆的噹啷聲。眨眼之間，Eobard已經扯下他的褲子，撕開他的內褲，將他雙膝推到胸前，未經人事的後穴展露無遺。

　　Barry漲紅了臉，正想咒罵之際，Eobard慢悠悠解開褲子鈕釦，將堅硬熾熱的分身抵上Barry的入口。Barry臉色又白了幾分，單是看著性器大小，他就想像得到被這樣的兇器強行插進體內會是什麼滋味。

　　看到Barry淚珠在眼眶滾來滾去的樣子，Eobard聲音不禁柔和下來，微微一笑：「要不這樣吧，你可憐兮兮求我幾聲，說不定我心軟了，就——」他的笑意化為嘲弄：「——就去Iris屍體上拿點血來給你潤滑，像戀人一樣溫柔抱你，如何？哈哈哈哈哈。」

　　「你瘋了……你這瘋子有病。」Barry一臉難以置信，顫顫巍巍道，眼神透出厭惡。「你真令我噁心。」

　　沒有被對方的反感惹怒，Eobard笑意不減：「不要就算了。」說完，他就扶著Barry的腰，將粗大的分身一寸一寸推進Barry體內。他的動作極度緩慢，仿佛要讓Barry充份感受後穴被兇器慢慢撕裂。任憑Barry叫得撕心裂肺，他都沒有停下來，直至無人開拓過的後穴被逼完成不可能任務，將他全根性器吞沒。

　　Barry痛得眼淚直流，他不明白這樣做Eobard怎麼可能不痛。後者讀懂他的疑問，輕輕笑了，湊近他耳邊咬了咬他的耳垂，低聲道：「只要看到你這麼難受，少少痛楚又算得了什麼？」然後，他緩緩拔出分身，Barry感覺內壁軟肉也被一併扯出來，哭叫著不顧身上傷勢拼命掙扎，卻被男人壓得死死的。胡亂動彈只令後穴進一步撕扯，開始流出鮮血。Eobard就著血液潤滑又插了進去，律動起來，幅度不大，卻足以令Barry痛不欲生。適才的反抗只令男人的陰莖又脹大幾分，他感覺後穴每一絲皺摺都被撐平，活生生塞入和狹窄甬道尺寸完全不合的東西。

　　眼見Eobard徹底拔了出來，馬上又要推回進去之際，Barry終於求饒了。「求求你……求你了，不要，不要了。Dr. Wells……」見對方挑起眉毛，Barry即時改口。「Thawne，我求你了……」因為哭著，他說話時都帶上鼻音。「求你了，痛，好痛……」他抽抽搭搭道，眼睛都變得紅紅的。

　　「方才我前後給過你兩次機會，你都沒要，現在來求我？」欣賞仇人在身下乞求的光景，Eobard慢條斯理將舌尖二字道出：「——遲了。」一道閃電劃過房間，他將Barry重重撞到牆上。Barry嗚咽了一聲，才剛癒合的脊椎差點又要斷了。

　　將Barry雙腿提上肩膀，大得嚇人的性器滾燙地抵著他後穴，Eobard懶洋洋道：「準備好繼續了嗎？」看見Barry發瘋似的搖頭，只能反反覆覆說「不要不要不要」，他滿意地笑了，一反先前緩慢的節奏狠狠挺腰，硬生生撐開Barry內部。Barry睜大了眼睛，以為早已流乾的淚水又再瘋狂湧出。聽見Barry哭泣，Eobard笑得更歡，不管他適應了沒有就開始抽送，每次都是全根拔出，全根沒入。這個姿勢讓Barry幾乎沒有著力點，一次又一次被灼熱的分身頂進後穴深深處。對方性器抽出來的時候都帶著血絲，就算是被操慣也禁不起如此粗暴對待，更何況Barry是第一次，沒多久他就哭得嗓子都啞了。

　　倒是Eobard，大概多了鮮血的滋潤，進出順利了很多，開始享受性器被緊致溫暖的後穴包裹的快感。他用自己喜歡的節奏，時深時淺在Barry身上抽插。當Eobard擦過Barry體內某一點，發現他叫聲稍為不同了，除了痛苦好像還多了點什麼，他就故意每次磨擦同一點才頂進最深處。Barry感覺快要精神分裂了，升起的快感總是轉眼就被隨之而來的劇痛狠狠壓下，害他分身由始至終都軟綿綿垂著。

　　時間久了，Barry才明白擁有神速力多麼可怕。神速力令Eobard擁有綿綿不絕的力氣，不知疲倦地折磨他；神速力令他恢復能力迅速，原先的恩賜在此刻化為惡夢。正常人被長時間撐開，就算再可怕的尺寸也早該適應了，但Barry次次被頂開，都感受到猶如第一下撕裂般的痛楚。

　　可幸的是漫長的肆虐過後，Eobard呼吸漸漸粗重，節奏也變得不規律，最終低吼一聲，在Barry體內深處射了出來。後穴感覺濕漉漉黏糊糊的，白濁不斷滴落，很不舒服。但是Barry不敢動，生怕一動就牽起疼痛。Eobard在他裡面待了很久，才緩緩將軟下來的性器抽出，帶動紅白夾雜的液體流了下來。Barry嗚了一聲，淚眼迷濛呆呆望向前方，睫毛仍然掛著幾滴淚珠。Eobard的呼息很快就回復正常，見他久久沒有放下自己，Barry漸漸發現有點不對勁。

　　看著Barry的穴口又紅又腫，一開一合地收縮，不住吐出自己的精液，Eobard臉上又掛起笑容。Barry感覺到灼熱的硬物再次抵上時全身都僵硬了，抬頭對上男人的目光。察覺到對方意圖，一滴眼淚從右眼流出，滑過臉頰，他嘴唇蠕動了幾下，發出微弱的一聲：「不要……」

　　Eobard舔去那滴淚水，對他的話置若罔聞，自顧自微笑道：「再來一次？」一秒之後，他下身就粗暴頂進被折磨得粉嫩內壁外翻的後穴，Barry睜大眼張大嘴，劇烈哆嗦，卻叫不出任何聲音。

　　事後證明，那句再來一次完全是天大的謊話。Eobard又要了Barry不止一次。他試盡各種姿勢，讓Barry跨坐身上、從背後抱著他、抬起他一條腿，又或者逼他像狗一樣趴在地上。到了最後，如他所言，Barry連哀號乞求的力氣都沒了，只能發出斷斷續續不成樣子的呻吟，滿腦子只有痛楚與疲倦。到了某一刻，他終於承受不住暈過去，這才結束了仿若永恆的苦難。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝神速力助我一償夙願，合情合理讓男主角化身一夜七次狼（掩面）。  
> 請務必相信現在的傷害都是為了之後的治癒，之後的治癒都是為了再之後的加倍傷害，再之後的加倍傷害都是為了最終的救贖。當然，上述其實都是廢話，我寫這段最根本的原因就是我喜歡寫NON-CON（攤手）。


	3. 第三章　安撫

　　「Barry？Barry？」

　　「Barry，醒醒！」

　　又是熟悉的叫喚，卻多了幾分關切。有人猛地搖了一下自己，Barry瞬間驚醒，睜開眼又看見有著Harrison Wells臉容的人，戴著眼鏡，頭髮亂蓬蓬的，神情焦躁。Barry單以表情判斷就知道對方不是逆閃，稍微安心。他揉了揉眼睛，摸到一手眼淚，才發現自己滿臉淚痕。眼見Harrison欲言又止，Barry啞著嗓子道：「我又在夢中不斷尖叫了？」

　　Harrison嘴唇張了又合，最終開口道：「不是，你只是起初尖叫了幾聲。之後你……一直在哭。」想起夢中不堪回首的經歷，Barry身體微乎其微顫了顫。見他咬到下唇出血，捏得指節發白，Harrison眸中染上幾分擔憂。「Barry，我很擔心你，你到底……」說著，他伸手想摸摸Barry的臉頰，Barry卻大受驚嚇縮開，尖叫道：「不要碰我！」Harrison動作即時頓住，臉色有點僵硬。

　　Barry渾身顫抖，口中喃喃低語。「不要了不要了不要了求求你不——」話音戛然而止。

　　本來想問對方夢見什麼的Harrison合上嘴，瞧見Barry反應，他已猜到幾分。

　　一片沉默。

　　Barry深呼吸幾下，強自壓下恐慌，勉力道：「他……逆閃……他……把我……夢裡他……」字詞無法組織成句子，他語無倫次，Harrison舉起手阻止他說下去。「不用說，我明白了。」他的聲音帶上某種難以辨別的情緒，但Barry完全沒有心思細究。

　　兩人相對無言。Harrison沒什麼哄人的經驗，慣性想摸摸他的頭，可眼前這人又碰不得，面面相覷好半會，才道：「你想喝杯熱牛奶嗎？」說出來他都覺得自己傻。

　　Barry無言半晌，答道：「……好。」

　　於是Harrison又和昨晚一樣給他熱了杯牛奶，正想餵他喝下去，又轉眼記起他的精神狀態，怕他受不了太過親密的舉動，就改為塞入他手中。Barry喝完就把玻璃杯放上床頭櫃，一言不發。他不說話，Harrison也不說話，良久，後者覺得這樣下去不是辦法，內心掙扎了一會，終是輕輕道：「我給你找個心理醫生吧。」

　　Barry只說了一句字——「好」。

 

* * *

 

　　精神檢測結果很快就出來了，一如Harrison所料，喪父的創傷很可能讓Barry患上嚴重的PTSD。症狀如此強烈，長此下去思覺失調也不足為奇。醫生建議Barry做個詳細身體檢查，為免暴露閃電俠的秘密，兩人不約而同一口拒絕。醫生說乾了口水也說不動兩人，只好作罷，但堅持不做檢查的話，就只能開些最普通的鎮靜劑給他。性情暴躁的Harrison差點在診所內和醫生吵起來，還是Barry拉住了他。

　　回家路上，說話一貫刻薄毒舌連嘲帶諷，從不知道怎樣好言安慰的Harrison完全找不到話來說，只好默默牽著Barry的手——對，那個醫生總算有點用處，他昂貴得嚇人的幾個小時心靈對談後，Barry終於肯讓人碰了。但不要誤會，這並不代表Harrison願意原諒那個頑固死板非常討厭無比可恨的醫生。

　　就快走到家門前，Harrison才試著道：「Barry，我……」口若懸河的他生平第一次同一句話支支吾吾好半天都說不完，自我惱怒之下他決定不說了，自暴自棄道：「你要不要再喝杯牛奶？」

　　Barry忍不住笑了。「Harrison。」他故意用了這個稱呼，眨眼道：「我不是你養的貓，一天一杯就夠了，謝謝。」

　　「……好吧。」然後Harrison打死也不肯開口了。

　　最後是Barry打破僵局。「我想來杯熱可可。」他微笑道。

　　Harrison輕輕笑了。「好，我這就去給你沖。」說完，他用鑰匙打開門，將Barry送回睡房，就徑直往廚房走去。

　　Barry坐在床上發呆，努力不要回想那場噩夢，鮮活的畫面卻不斷在眼前閃現。為了分散注意力，他唯有找點事來做，乾脆觀察起房間擺設來。

　　佔據兩面牆的書架，每一排都塞得滿滿的，在Barry強烈要求下Harrison不情不願將他的自傳和幾部著作塞了上去，放在正中央當眼處。 _Harrison抱怨道：「就算是我也沒有傲慢自負到這個地步。」_ 窗戶作了鐘樓設計，為單調的臥室增添了幾分童話氣息——自然也是Barry的主意，可惜Harrison對Barry喜好的讓步就到此為止，他死活不肯鬆口讓Barry把珍藏的超級英雄絨毛玩具放到兩人床上。 _「多可愛啊。」Barry嘟噥道，嘗試發出水汪汪的大眼睛攻勢，但對方不為所動。。_ 還有床頭的星空燈，這個倒是Harrison帶來的，浪漫得Barry驚訝不已。Harrison堅稱是女兒不要硬塞給自己，絕對不是他特意買來只為與戀人一同觀賞星空。 _「你想多了。」Harrison木無表情斬釘截鐵道。_

　　想著想著，Harrison就捧著一杯熱可可回來了。這次他將杯子遞到Barry唇邊餵他喝，Barry一口一口抿著。裡面放了超多棉花糖，甜得發膩，正合Barry口味。熱可可的味道濃郁香醇，喝得出不是劣質可可粉沖出來，而是將特濃巧克力放進牛奶裡煮融。不消說，肯定是他作為單親爸爸照顧Jesse時學回來的技能。Barry還是有幾分自知之明的，地球二大名鼎鼎的Harrison Wells絕對不會為戀人花費這種無聊的心思。

　　當然，Barry也知道Harrison的溫柔有幾分自己生病的緣故。你瞧，這兩天他根本溫柔得不像平常的他。要不是他做起來總是很彆扭，剛才對著醫生態度又照舊是個混球，Barry都要懷疑他是不是變形者假冒的了。

　　一杯熱可可很快就喝到底，Barry意猶未盡地探出粉紅色的舌尖舔了舔唇， 就像貓咪一樣。

　　「還說不是貓。」Harrison暗暗吐槽了一句。

　　聲音太小，Barry沒聽清，問道。「嗯？你說什麼？」

　　「沒。」Harrison沒理會他的提問，只是接過空杯走了出去，不夠一分鐘，又帶著一杯溫水、十幾片醫生開的鎮定劑回來。考慮到Barry新陳代謝的速度，Harrison按照以往用藥經驗把劑量提升三倍，希望這樣做能夠充份發揮藥效。

　　深知藥片會幫助安眠，想到上次入睡的下場，Barry僵了僵，他很想說， _我不想睡可以嗎_ _？_ 不過他意識到為了躲避噩夢連覺都不睡這個想法太傻了，他理性得要把人逼瘋的戀人肯定不會答應，只好作罷，乖乖就著水把藥片吞下去。藥效需要一段時間才會發揮作用，但Harrison已經關上燈，替Barry蓋好被子，和他一起躺到床上。

　　「糟了，我這幾天都忘了去S.T.A.R.實驗室……」

　　「對。」

　　「待會幫我打給Cisco和Caitlin請幾天假？」

　　「好。」

　　「別告訴他們，我怕他們擔心。」

　　「好。」

　　「嗯……就說我暫時沒心情打擊犯罪吧。」

　　「好。」

　　隨後就此靜了下來，漆黑之中好一陣子誰都沒有說話，直至Barry忽然道：「打開星空燈好嗎？」

　　Harrison二話不說，伸手按下開關。霎時間天花板遍佈星辰，仿真得很，一閃一閃亮晶晶的，煥發出璀璨的光芒。本來這是個搭話的好時候，教導戀人如何分辨星座、說說星座背後的傳說與故事、指給他看哪顆是哪顆。然而Harrison無比肯定Barry早就瞭如指掌，唯有放棄這個念頭，首度了解到和戀人愛好相同的苦處。

　　Barry凝望星羅棋佈，突然很想走出屋子去看看真正的星空。但也就是想想，中心城的光污染太嚴重了，夜晚根本看不見多少星星。他好奇，當年兩個地球的Tess Morgan替Harrison Wells起S.T.A.R.實驗室這個名字時，腦海裡是不是也想著那片夜色朦朧一望無際的星空？

　　「對了，S.T.A.R.實驗室這個名字是怎麼想出來的？」Barry問道。

　　Harrison隨口答道：「我忘了。」其實他記得一清二楚，只是不願提及亡妻。

　　又是一時無話，凝重的氣氛讓Harrison都有點後悔這麼敷衍了。他正想著要不要亡羊補牢多說幾句，對方就再次開口。

　　「Harry，如果我的病好不了怎麼辦？」Barry輕輕道。「如果我……如果我繼續發噩夢怎麼辦？」他頓了頓，咬了咬下唇。「不知為何，我有預感那個夢只會愈來愈可怕，眼下才是第二次，就……就……」他打了個寒顫，眼中淚光若隱若現。他沒說下去，只是重覆了一遍：「如果我的病好不了怎麼辦？」

　　Harrison轉過頭來，看著Barry。照理星光燈的亮度不足以讓Barry看清Harrison臉上表情，但他分明看見那人湛藍深邃的雙眸燦若星辰，目光堅定。Harrison說出了那句他好多好多分鐘前沒說完的話：「Barry，我會一直陪著你。你會沒事的。」說到最後一句，語氣無比確鑿，說出來的話卻連他自己都不信。

　　Barry亦心知最後那句不過空言，但仍然感到心安。他依偎過去親暱地蹭了蹭Harrison，見對方不解風情毫無反應，只好嘆了口氣伸出雙臂。Harrison這才會意，將他擁入懷中。看著Barry在他懷抱裡一副受傷小動物的樣子，Harrison再次覺得自己不是養了個戀人，而是養了隻貓咪。

　　「睡吧。」Harrison索盡枯腸回憶電影男主角安慰戀人的情節，放柔了聲線。大概是不習慣這樣說話，他的語氣有點生硬。「別想這麼多了，這兩天只是巧合，同一個噩夢總不會連續發上三次。」他像給寵物順毛一樣撫摸著Barry輕柔綿軟的頭髮，盯著天花板，沒再說話。

　　Barry合上眼，沒有答話。Harrison最後那句話他半點都不信，可做人總得心存盼望。藥物起效後，Barry漸漸被睡意侵襲，進入夢鄉。

 

* * *

 

　　這次醒來，Barry發現自己還在溫暖的臂彎之中，那人緊緊摟著他，生怕他會消失不見似的。Barry如釋重負，幾天以來第一次，綻放出真心的笑容。


	4. 第四章　屈辱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配樂：  
> "Room of Angel" Silent Hill  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9jYB8SvV7E>

　　Barry剛想轉身給戀人來個早晨親吻，一動，他就僵住了。後穴酸酸麻麻的痛，最要命的是他感覺到仍然有東西留在體內。 _不可能不可能不可能！_ 他在心中拼命大叫。他不願相信，但已經了然——先入為主的判斷影響了他思考，他自以為在懷抱中醒來，對方一定是自己的戀人。然而這個人根本不是地球二的Harrison Wells，他是……Eobard Thawne。

　　「醒了？」身後傳來磁性低沉的嗓音。

　　 _對_ ，Barry認命地閉上雙眼， _只有他才會這樣說話。_ 後穴傳來的異物感讓Barry難受得動了動，Eobard這才緩緩拔出自己的分身，仿佛正是為了等待Barry醒來再做這個動作，讓他好好感受此刻。Barry皺了皺眉，後面隱隱作痛，很不舒服，像是身體一部份被扯出來。

　　Eobard將Barry翻過來面向自己，上下打量眼簾低垂、臉色蒼白的Barry，不懷好意笑道：「嗯？倒是沒見你有多痛，看來神速力已經助你癒合了八九成。」他貼到Barry耳邊，溫熱的呼息引得Barry背脊一陣戰慄，聲音帶著滿滿的惡意。「說起來，我體力也恢復得差不多了。看見你這副樣子，我就好想再要你一次。」猩紅的舌尖探出，舔了舔Barry的耳廓。

　　見對方沒有反應，Eobard有點驚訝，低頭一看，只見那人肩膀耷拉，在無聲垂淚。他頓了一頓，而後惡狠狠威脅道：「別哭了，再哭我就讓你哭都哭不出來。」聞言Barry唯有硬生生止住淚水，抽了幾下鼻子。

　　兩人維持這個姿勢半晌，Eobard抽走手臂正想下床， Barry卻嚇得瑟縮發抖，聲線微弱道：「不要了……好不好？」想起初夜慘痛的經歷，他就渾身冰冷，又礙於對方淫威不敢落淚，只好一抽一抽的吸著氣。

　　Eobard動作一頓，張開口道：「我不是——」他又想到了什麼，把嘴合上，忽地一笑：「哎呀，閃電俠，你是在求我？」

　　出乎他意料的是，Barry真的低聲答道：「是，我求你了……」見Eobard好像不為所動，他說話就帶上了哭腔：「求求你了……痛，真的好痛。」說著他心有餘悸打了個哆嗦。

　　Eobard盯了他半會才道：「真有這麼痛？」說著，他兩根手指就往Barry仍然充血的入口裡送。手指擦過顯然被兇器插傷的內壁，Barry吃痛得縮了縮，生氣道：「我都說痛了你還戳！」

　　Eobard挑起眉毛：「這就是你求人的態度？嗯？」

　　聽見那驟然柔和得恐怖的嗓音，記起眼下處境，Barry又蔫了，避開他的注視，垂著頭，用低不可聞的聲音道：「求你了，真的很痛……」

　　對方這才收回手，勾起唇角道：「你在求誰？再求幾聲來聽聽？」Eobard挑起Barry的下巴，逼他對上自己的目光。看見Barry飽含屈辱的淚水，他露出愉悅的眼神，等待對方作出表示。

　　「求你了，Dr.——求你了，Thawne……」Barry畢生從未感覺如此難堪，對著殺母仇人低聲下氣……求他不要操自己。

　　Eobard樂到笑出聲：「也不是不行——」他意有所指地用指腹摩挲Barry的嘴唇，柔聲道：「如果你肯用上面這張嘴侍候我。」

　　Barry臉上一陣紅一陣白，最終合上雙目，一副視死如歸的表情。「絕不。」他緊抿著唇，顫抖但堅定地道：「你想怎樣就怎樣吧。」

　　「真的嗎？」Eobard笑著坐起身，將Barry抱到自己身上，又硬起來的性器特意蹭了蹭Barry的後穴。Barry沒有說話，但Eobard聽見他喉嚨發出絕望的嗚咽。他懲罰般咬了咬Barry的耳垂：「那你準備好了？」看著Barry緊閉的雙眼不住湧出淚水，Eobard輕輕笑了，然後——

　　他放下Barry，下了床，整理好衣褲，離開了房間。

　　Barry呆住了，腦海一瞬間劃過逃跑的念頭。但雙腿仍然疲軟乏力，雙手仍然被特製手銬銬在身後，這個狀態下他大概逃不出多遠就會被抓回來吧。原想再次嘗試穿透手銬，卻發現自己虛弱得無法主動運行神速力。 _怪不得他滿不在乎把我一個人丟在這裡_ ，Barry苦笑。看了看房間擺設，是Eobard仍偽裝成Harrison Wells時的住所，遺囑裡連帶S.T.A.R.實驗室一併留給Barry——他辦完物業轉名手續後前來確認了一次，就再也沒有來過。

　　不過幾十秒，Eobard就回來了，手上拿著一杯水，舉到Barry唇邊。「喝了它。」Barry抬頭看著他，不明所以，他笑了笑道：「要是待會你哭不出來叫不出聲，就少了很多樂趣。」

　　Barry臉色白了白，但喉嚨實在乾涸難忍，也就張開了口。Eobard幾乎是把水一股腦兒往他嘴裡倒，Barry猝不及防嗆著，男人卻沒有管他，繼續灌下去。對方餵水的速度遠遠快於他吞嚥，水不停湧進喉嚨，有些還進了氣管，害得Barry難受死了，好不容易喝完一杯就在旁邊猛咳，咳到眼淚飆出才把嗆進氣管的水全咳出來。

　　隨手把玻璃杯放到床頭櫃，Eobard盯著半裸、身上沾滿鮮血和精液的Barry問道：「你要不要洗個澡？」

　　作為回答，Barry拉了拉手銬，發出響亮的金屬碰撞聲。

　　Eobard失笑。「自然是我幫你洗。放心，那個特製手銬防水。」

　　「不要。」Barry想都不用想就答道。

　　Eobard冷笑一聲，沒理會Barry反對，毫不費力抱起他往浴室走去。他將Barry放入浴缸，眼見他上身還有件襯衫，就替他解開鈕釦，但解了幾個就不耐煩了，乾脆一把撕開，丟到地上。Barry嘴動了動，沒說話。

　　扭開水龍頭，切換成花灑出水，Eobard不待水溫變暖就往Barry身上淋，冷得他直打寒顫，嘴唇發白。過了幾分鐘，開始流出熱水，Eobard才改為往浴缸放水。之後，他擺好花灑，開始脫去自己的衣服。

　　Barry一臉驚恐抬頭看著他，他聳了聳肩道：「一起洗比較省事。」說完他就從頭頂脫去高領毛衣，踢下長褲，露出瘦削結實的身軀，長長的雙腿，還有……看見昨天折磨了自己一夜的兇器硬著，Barry臉都青了。

　　Eobard笑道：「剛才拒絕得那麼硬氣，現在又怕了？」他摸了摸Barry的臉頰，似笑非笑看著他，見對方沒什麼反應只是一個勁兒發抖，也就失去興致，放下了手。Eobard踏進浴缸從後抱起Barry，坐了下來將他放上大腿。他把毛巾濕了水，擦去Barry肌膚黏著的血液和白濁，期間拂過分身的位置，Barry呻吟了一聲。

　　聽見Eobard低低笑了起來，Barry不禁有點慶幸那人看不見自己紅得發熱的臉頰。突然，他感覺到Eobard的手來到後穴，試探地戳了戳。他還沒反應過來，就被接下來的動作弄得尖叫。那人明顯不知道循序漸進為何物，又或者是故意而為之，一下子塞進三根手指。Barry又記起之前被強行撐開的滋味，咬緊了唇。手指草草進出幾下，仿佛要導出他體內殘留的精液。前列腺好幾次被刻意碰到，Barry忍不住扭動了一下。

　　「別亂動，你應該很清楚蹭到不該蹭的地方是什麼後果。」Eobard懶洋洋道。

　　Barry嚇得靜止，全身僵直任由修長的手指一次又一次擦過因為充血而異常敏感的內壁。幸好那人也無意拖沓，弄了一會就抽出來，開始肆意褻玩Barry的身體，從寬闊的肩膀一路滑到平坦的小腹，指尖劃過分身時又誘發幾聲低哼。

　　那雙手摸遍他身上每一寸肌膚後，落到胸前紅點。Eobard毫不留情地將他左邊乳尖揉捏至通紅挺立，聽著Barry急促的呼吸，若有所思道：「你說，我是不是應該幫你弄個我的專屬標記上去？乳環什麼的，做個戴上去就拆不下來的設計。鈴鐺好像不錯？這樣你每次在我身下承歡，我就能聽見叮噹響個不停。每邊兩個鈴鐺，都是一顆刻著E，一顆刻著T。」他露齒一笑。「旁人發現，你大可以說是外星人擄走你時穿上去的，我不介意，哈哈哈哈哈！」

　　Barry氣得發瘋，卻無可奈何。Eobard熾熱的呼息拂過他頸邊，溫暖的胸膛覆上他後背。「試想想，我用鋒利的針緩緩刺穿你的乳尖，讓你感受每一絲痛楚。飽滿的血珠冒了出來，就像咬破石榴果肉，漏出鮮甜的汁液。單是在腦海描繪一下畫面，我就心動了。」他一邊說著一邊將Barry轉過來，低下頭含住未被他玩弄過的右邊乳尖，用唇齒廝磨，然後用力一咬——沒有流血，但Barry還是痛得叫了出聲。Eobard稍微退開，看見兩邊都殷紅如血，滿意地拉著Barry站起來。

　　之後他就把Barry晾到一邊，拿過毛巾抹乾自己，穿上新的衣物。看見Barry還濕淋淋的滴著水，Eobard才取來另一條毛巾替他擦乾頭髮和身體，馬虎擦了幾下就拖著他走出浴室，穿過睡房來到客廳。他將Barry丟在客廳中央，絲毫沒有給他找件衣服穿的意思。就算知道這裡地段偏僻，不太可能有人經過，周圍都是落地玻璃窗還是讓Barry很不安。他咬了咬唇，看見Eobard倒了杯紅酒，坐在沙發上輕抿，用不加掩飾仿佛看著所有物的目光注視自己。Barry又羞恥又難堪，生硬地道：「你到底想怎樣？」

　　Eobard又喝了一口酒，才慢條斯理道：「我想重提舊議。」說著，他慵懶地擺成雙腿大開的姿勢。

　　Barry臉色一沉，惱怒道：「你問多少次我的答案也是一樣：絕不！」

　　Eobard嗤之以鼻道：「看來劇烈的痛楚尚未足以令你捨棄可笑的自尊，嗯？也許我可以再粗暴一點，讓你永生難忘。」眼見Barry渾身一顫，沒有說話，他悠悠續道：「又或者，我需要給你找點動力……」他故作沉思，佯裝剛剛才想出這個法子：「你愛的人雖然死得七七八八了，你關心的人還有不少。例如那個綠箭俠？上次你們數人圍攻才勉強將我制服，你覺得單打獨鬥的話他能在我手下過得了幾招？那個和你很熟的可愛女駭客Felicity？唔，我蠻喜歡她那類型的女孩的，倒也不介意和她玩上幾把。又或者你交往過的Linda、Patty？我讓她們在你面前像Iris一樣受盡折磨而死，如何？」

　　像是肚子被人狠狠捶了一拳，Barry艱難吞嚥了一下，用盡僅餘一絲力氣道：「你想我做什麼，我做就是了，放過他們。」

　　Eobard得意又輕蔑一笑道：「早點這樣說不就好了嗎？為什麼非要自尋屈辱？」

　　Barry低下頭，一聲不吭。

　　「那就開始吧。跪下，像狗一樣爬過來。」Eobard向後靠去，側著頭翹著手臂靜候對方照做。

　　Barry捏緊身後拳頭，咬著牙服從了，雙膝跪地匍匐前行，短短幾步路，卻漫長得像一輩子。很快他就停在Eobard腳下，看著穿戴整齊的男人，扯了扯身後的手銬。

　　然而Eobard無意為他解開手銬，只是語帶嘲諷道：「Barry，你是聰明的男孩，別裝作你很蠢。你不需要用手，用你的口。」

　　Barry深呼吸了一口氣，偏起頭用牙咬著褲鍊往下拉，用同樣方法扯低內褲。半硬的陰莖彈了出來，頂端已滲出腺液。Barry吞了吞口水，因為剛剛洗完澡，氣味不是很濃，但仍然聞得到淡淡的男性氣息。Barry不習慣地皺起鼻子，強逼自己湊近，將嘴貼上分身，唇瓣傳來滾燙跳動的觸感。

　　「很好。」Eobard讚許一聲，隨即語氣一轉道：「不過，話說在前頭，如果你敢咬我，不，哪怕只是用牙齒碰到，我就把先前提到那些人通通殺光，再讓你知道什麼叫做真正的生不如死。」他的聲音溫柔得可怕。

　　Barry僵硬地點了點頭，Eobard才示意他繼續。他試探舔了舔分身頂端，嚐到了半鹹半腥的腺液。然後他張開口把尺寸可觀的性器吞進去一小半，才吸吮了幾下分身就硬起來了，大到撐得Barry嘴角有點痛，動作停了停，想吐出來喘口氣。

　　但卸下導師偽裝的Eobard從來不是有耐性的人，他皺了皺眉道：「太慢了。」一把抓著Barry的頭髮往下按，粗大的性器全根沒入嘴裡，一路頂到喉嚨深處。Barry發出痛苦的嗚咽，可Eobard沒理，扯著他的頭緩緩拉出，又狠狠壓下去，動作反反覆覆做了好幾遍。被迫深喉幾次的Barry眼中冒出生理性淚水，嘴裡嗚嗚嗚嗚個不停，Eobard滿意地哼了一聲，才鬆開他。

　　「這樣做，懂了嗎？」Eobard彎起唇角對著Barry道。

　　Barry乾咳幾下，喘息了一會，才淚眼汪汪點頭。吞了吞口水，一陣刺痛，他感覺喉嚨都被擦破了。看見男人不耐煩的眼神，他只好乖乖張嘴含著性器，竭力吞下長長的柱身，拼命吸吮吞嚥。進得深了開始難受，他想抱怨，嘴巴卻被陰莖塞得滿滿的，只能發出含糊不清的聲音。Eobard瞇起眼享受對方的口舌侍奉，只想快點完事的Barry賣力吞吐，一不留神吞得太深，頂到喉嚨，條件反射就是一咬。

　　上方傳來吃痛的抽氣聲，Barry頓時知道咬得不輕，心生不妙。果然，下一秒那人就粗暴扯著他的頭髮向後一拽，他抬頭只見Eobard目光憤怒，舉起了另一隻手。想到男人的威脅，Barry恐懼得閉上雙眼，淚珠一顆顆滾落同時口中唸唸有詞道：「對不起對不起對不起我真的不是故意的……」

　　他等了很久，那一巴掌都沒有落下，就戰戰兢兢睜開眼。只見Eobard一臉不高興，但另一隻手已經放下來了，沒好氣地道：「繼續。再咬一次，你就別想活了。」

　　Barry有點不敢置信，但還是可憐兮兮點了點頭。眼見舔弄得昂揚的分身又軟下去一半，他真是有苦說不出，只能認命將對他來說並不愉快的過程重覆了一遍。含到舌頭發軟下巴酸痛，Eobard的呼息才變得粗重，將手指插進他的頭髮主導節奏，狠狠拔出狠狠插入，每次都頂到最盡，Barry只能眼泛淚光默默承受一切。Eobard一隻手托著下巴，一隻手扯著Barry的髮絲，頗有暇餘地欣賞他被自己操到淚流不止嘴角不斷滴下唾液的畫面。

　　覺得差不多了，Eobard才低哼一聲射在Barry嘴裡。腥鹹苦澀又濃稠的精液直往喉嚨湧去，Barry本能地想吐，但男人死死壓著他的頭，任他胡亂掙扎也無法動彈分毫。他又咳又嗆，雙眼紅紅地抬眸瞪著對方。

　　Eobard用毫無溫度的聲音道：「吞下去。只要濺出一滴，你就得舔乾淨地板，然後再來一次了。」

　　於是Barry沒敢再亂動，只是埋頭苦苦吞嚥，壓著嘔吐的衝動，勉強把口中的精液全吞下去。

　　Eobard這才放過他，幸災樂禍地看著嚴重缺氧的他一邊喘息，一邊難受地咳著。Eobard隨手從旁邊紙巾盒抽了幾張紙巾，抹了抹自己，順便拉好褲子。他隨即看向Barry，忽地伸出手。

　　Barry以為這是想替自己擦拭，沒想到Eobard只是用指腹抹過他嘴角，將沾上白濁的手指遞到他唇邊。「還剩下一點。」Barry顫了一下，也不知道是太過憤怒還是太過屈辱，最後終是探出舌尖舔舐乾淨。

　　「作為第一次表現不錯，但有待改善，Mr. Allen。」Eobard故意用上指導口吻來膈應他。「不過，不用擔心，你以後有的是機會練習，我向你保證。」他又再露出這幾天內Barry見識過無數次的殘忍一笑。

　　心底忽然湧上遏止不住的怒火，Barry腦子一熱脫口而出：「這下你滿意了吧？Eobard Thawne！」

　　Eobard半是驚訝半是好笑地揚眉看著他道：「Barry，你就是喜歡自討苦吃，對不？」

　　話剛說出口Barry就後悔了，但米已成炊，只好硬著頭皮一臉倔強地看著他。

　　Eobard一把抓過他的頭髮，唇瓣貼上他耳邊，低語：「不，遠遠不夠，這僅僅是個開始，我還沒想好怎樣處置你，是折磨到你徹底絕望乞求死亡，抑或調教到你乖巧聽話臣服於我。」

　　Barry反感地別過頭，剛好對上他赤裸裸不加掩飾的目光，暴虐的雙眸底下潛藏一絲怒氣。Barry不明白他在生什麼氣，明明自己才是有資格生氣那個。可Eobard的情緒轉眼消失，Barry開始懷疑自己看錯了。

　　Eobard沒再糾纏這個話題，而是道：「你該知道我不是每天都這麼好說話，對吧？」他將Barry抱到膝上，捏了捏他的臀瓣。「神速力的存在只會令你每次都經歷第一次的劇痛。要不這樣吧？我給你後穴插條尾巴，時時刻刻擴張撐開，我興致來了想要你時你就沒那麼痛苦了。」

　　「我寧願死。」Barry想都沒想就啞著嗓子答。

　　「很好，Mr. Allen，非常好。」Eobard笑了，一把將Barry推下去，就站起來，往睡房走去。沒聽見有人跟上，轉過頭看見對方依舊待在地上，他譏笑道：「怎麼？不會走路？還是昨晚被我操到現在腿都站不直了？你總不會指望我抱你進去吧？」

　　Barry怒目而視，但的確跪得太久雙膝發軟，剛站起身又絆倒了。Eobard見狀嗤笑一聲，Barry咬了咬牙，又試了一次，成功站穩。

　　Eobard也不說話，邁開長腿繼續往前走，任Barry在身後跌跌撞撞。入了睡房，Eobard開口道：「我出去辦點事，你乖乖待在這裡別到處走。要是你逃跑了……」他聳了聳肩不太在意道：「反正你那麼多朋友，我隨便抓幾個過來毒打幾天，只要你捨不下那可笑的英雄情結，早晚會忍不住現身，到時——」他冷冰冰的語氣讓Barry知道他不是說笑：「我就在你後庭永遠塞一根最大號的按摩棒，看你以後腿軟得站都站不起來的話，還怎麼逃走。」

　　Barry微乎其微抖了抖，沉默不語。

　　Eobard看了看仍然一絲不掛的Barry，打開衣櫃丟了件白色襯衫給他，他條件反射用嘴叼著，抗議地嗚嗚叫了幾聲扯了扯了手銬。Eobard不耐煩地嘖了一聲，上前替他解開手銬。

　　活動了一下被銬了幾天銬得發麻的手腕，Barry痛得齜牙咧嘴，拿過口中的襯衫穿上。Eobard的身形明顯比他大了一碼，寬大的襯衫鬆鬆垮垮搭在他身上，瘦長的雙腿赤裸，配上被磨擦得又紅又腫的嘴唇，簡直是誘人犯罪。

　　注意到Eobard褲襠漸漸鼓起，Barry緊抿著唇顫了顫，但男人沒什麼舉動，只是丟下一句警告「別耍什麼花樣」就離開了。

　　良久，Barry只是站在原地，不知所措。想逃，Eobard的話言猶在耳；想留，又覺得擺脫桎梏仍然不走的自己很可悲。一番天人交戰，他最終還是躺平在床上。天花板黑漆漆一片，不見星辰。Barry看著，只覺前路灰暗，乾脆合上眼睛，不去看不去想了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逆閃威脅小閃的Play都不會在後文出現，因為我覺得口頭說說比真做萌多了。例如乳環什麼的，聽著還好，真做就太痛啦，我不是特別喜歡見血（攤手）。圖片僅供參考：[乳環](http://g-search2.alicdn.com/bao/uploaded/i3/TB1M8stKXXXXXceXXXXYXGcGpXX_M2.SS2)。


	5. 第五章　逃避

　　Barry起來第一眼看見滿天星斗，知道已經醒了。他茫然盯著天花板，許久沒動，翻身看見枕邊的戀人，低聲喚了句：「Harry？」沒有回音，他就輕輕摟過對方的肩膀，將臉埋在上面。

　　Harrison其實睡得很淺，Barry剛翻身，他就醒來了。但不知何故他猶豫了一剎那，沒有即時回應Barry的輕聲呼喚。待他想開口，對方已從背後抱著自己，還沒反應過來就感受到背上濕了一片，於是決定繼續裝睡。

　　抱了一會，Barry就放開他，輕手輕腳下床。他側起頭想了想，往廚房走去。打開冰箱，好幾排都是空的，裡面只有一打雞蛋，一盒牛奶，一排布丁。

　　吃早餐麥片又得喝進一肚子奶，但他現在一看見白色液體就反胃，於是拿出幾隻蛋，打算炒一炒當早餐。他打勻雞蛋，開火，放了一小塊牛油，撒了點鹽，就把蛋液倒進去開始炒。炒到一半，他又想起夢中畫面，眸子一暗，手上動作一停。待回過神來，平底鍋裡的東西已成了一團黑炭。

　　正在他苦惱如何處置之時，Harrison走進廚房，Barry聽見身後腳步聲，吞吞吐吐問道：「我煮了炒蛋做早餐，你要吃點嗎？」

　　「啊？你炒了——」Harrison有點好奇，探頭過來，看見鍋裡焦黑色的物體，頓時靜了。幾秒之後，他一本正經地道：「抱歉，我對雞蛋過敏。」

　　Barry半是驚訝半是不信道：「怎麼我從不知道？」

　　「嗯，你不知道的事很多。」Harrison含糊答了一句，打開冰箱正想拿出布丁，一直目光灼灼注視著他的Barry「好心」出言提醒道：「那個是雞蛋布丁。」Harrison伸到一半的手僵住，嘴角抽了抽，晦氣地關上雪櫃門。

　　「不吃早餐了？」Barry神氣活現拖腔帶調問道。

　　「不了。」Harrison生著悶氣道。

　　Barry不禁笑了出來，最後燒焦的炒蛋被丟到垃圾桶，兩人並肩坐在沙發上吃雞蛋布丁。吃著吃著，Harrison問道：「對了，你還有發噩夢嗎？」

　　Barry僵了僵，低聲答道：「嗯。」

　　見他不太想說下去，Harrison沒有追問，只是道：「我替你約了同一個醫生，今天中午，待會我陪你過去？」

　　「好。」

 

* * *

 

　　「夢中囚禁你的是熟人？」

　　「對。」

　　「他的身份是？」

　　「偶像、導師、朋友……仇人。」

　　「現實中你和他還有聯繫嗎？」

　　「他一年前死了，我親眼看著他死在我面前。」

　　「他死的時候你有什麼感受？」

　　「……大仇得報吧。」

　　「照你形容，他除了是仇人之外，還是對你來說很重要的人？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「那他死了，難道你就沒有別的情緒？例如悲傷？痛心？」

　　「……怎麼可能有！他殺了我的母親！」

　　「即是說你到了現在還恨著他？」　

　　「發了這噩夢後我當然恨得他要命。但在此之前……不，我沒恨他很久了。」

　　「原因是？」

　　「你這樣問我，我……我也說不清。他死前立了份遺囑，把一切留給我。他還錄了段視頻，說他和我並非真正的敵人，然後承認殺了我的母親，讓我父親可以出獄，不用再含冤受屈。我、我不明白他為什麼要做那種事。我一直以為他是損人不利己的人，就算死了也不會讓我好過，但是他竟然——我也不知道。反正他人都死了，繼續恨他也沒有意思，大概是這樣吧。」

　　「你剛才說，最近一次噩夢，他解開了你的手銬？」

　　「對。」

　　「你有嘗試逃走嗎？」

　　「……沒。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「他、他拿我朋友的性命威脅我。」

　　「但當時你自知身處夢境，對吧？為什麼你會受他威逼？」

　　「……那個夢境太逼真了。」

　　「就這樣？除此之外呢？會不會是你潛意識不想離開？會不會是你沒想像中那麼恨他，所以留下來？」

　　「……你這是什麼意思？」

　　「根據你描述，他和你關係親密，是你仰望崇拜的人，你會不會對他抱有恨意之外的感情？例如依戀？孺幕？甚至愛？」

　　聽見最後一個字，Barry愣住，隨即不敢置信地瞪圓雙眼，大怒，激動到跳起來喊道：「你是不是有病！我跟你詳細說過他在夢中對我做的事了！我恨他！我對他恨之入骨！」

　　醫生似是見慣這種事，一臉平靜道：「這只是個疑問句，若然引起你不快，我向你道歉，希望你不要放在心上，但是Mr. Allen，你得冷靜一點。」

　　「去你的冷靜！」Barry怒衝衝丟下一句就奪門而出，醫生在後面怎樣叫也叫不住。坐在外面沙發等待的Harrison看見才過了一半時間，Barry就氣憤地走出來，只好急忙找醫生拿過藥後匆匆跟上。

　　路上Barry低著頭一個勁兒往前走，Harrison一言不發跟在身後。直到踏進家門，看見Barry還是不說話，他才忍不住道：「Barry……」

　　Barry像是為了堵住他的提問，搶先一步道：「我討厭那個醫生！我不要去他那裡了，我們換一個好不好？」

　　Harrison嘆了口氣。「隨你喜歡吧。」說完，他就朝著工作室的方向走去。這幾天他實在耽擱太多了，得趕緊追上進度才是。走到一半想起什麼，頭也不回隨口道：「哦，對了，Barry，記得按時吃藥。」

　　他看不見Barry在他背後，顫了一顫。

 

* * *

 

　　等到Harrison發覺不妥，已是幾天之後。他看見Barry黑眼圈愈來愈大，雙眼滿佈血絲，經常發呆和走神，還不斷打瞌睡，一驚覺就嚇得跟什麼似的。初時Harrison以為是藥物的副作用，但連續幾天如是，就心生疑竇，檢查了一下藥瓶，不出他所料。

　　Barry在洗手間洗了把臉驅散睡意，目光呆滯走出來時，Harrison已坐在客廳沙發等著他，一臉平靜，甚至可以說，平靜過頭了。

　　「告訴我，Barry，你有遵照醫囑按時服藥嗎？」

　　「有、有啊，怎麼了？」Barry有點慌張道。

　　Harrison冷冷掃了他一眼，舉起手中的藥瓶。「上面寫著五十片，我倒出來看過了，一片沒少。」

　　「我……」Barry才說出一個字就洩了氣似的，仿佛放棄自辯的被告，站在原地一動不動。

　　Harrison終於爆發，一把抓著他的衣領將他撞到牆上。「你是不是瘋了！為了個噩夢連覺也不睡？下一步你打算怎樣？是不是為了逃避自殺尋死？」他使勁晃著Barry道：「你看看你，你都虛弱成什麼樣子了？連我都能輕易制服你。你出門遇上仇家怎麼辦？你就真的這麼想死？中心城來了新的反派怎麼辦？你這樣做對得起將希望寄託在閃電俠身上的市民嗎？」

　　Barry嘴唇動了動，仍然沒說話，頭顱低垂，肩膀耷拉，活像一隻委屈的小狗。

　　看到他這副樣子，Harrison心中一軟，嘆了口氣道：「缺乏睡眠只會令你精神狀態更差，對你病情毫無幫助。人類長時間不睡覺，身體機能會衰退，情況嚴重更會致死，到時神速力再愛你也救不了你。Barry，你是讀科學的，怎麼連這麼簡單的道理都不懂？」說著說著，他氣又來了。「不就是個噩夢嗎？你一直以來的勇氣與堅持呢？都到哪裡去了？怎麼連小小挫折也承受不了？」一說出口他就後悔了，果然，對方抬起頭，雙眼通紅瞪著他。

　　「你才什麼都不懂！你跟我說小小挫折？ **小小挫折？** 你根本不知道我經歷了什麼！」Barry歇斯底里地大叫大喊起來。「第一天他殺了你們所有人、把我打了個半死！你知道十根手指被逐一折斷是什麼滋味嗎？」說到這裡他頓了一頓，又狠下心咬著牙說下去：「第二天他……第二天他強暴了我，強暴了我一次又一次。整個人就像一分為二，你根本不知道那有多痛……有多痛……」他終是忍不住哭了，一邊抽泣一邊說，聲音愈來愈小。「到了第三天我已經不敢反抗了，我怕我反抗他就會像昨天一樣折磨我……我好怕，我好怕，怕得甚至哭著求他放過我，連我都瞧不起自己……之後他把我抱進浴缸裡，摸遍我全身……他逼我裸著身體跪在地上幫他口交，完事後還逼我全吞下去……你什麼也不懂……你什麼也不懂。Harrison Wells，你什麼也不懂。」

　　可怕的死寂。Harrison鬆開了他，坐回沙發上。Barry看不見他的表情，也不想去看。

　　「為什麼你不告訴我？」

　　「你沒問過我。」

　　兩人都沒說話，兩人都不想說，兩人都無話可說。

　　最後，Harrison竭力維持聲音平穩道：「剛才我不應該這樣說的，我向你道歉。但Barry，你還是得吃藥、睡覺。」

　　「死也不。」Barry一字一頓道。

　　Harrison摔門而出。

 

* * *

 

　　被Harrison揭穿後，Barry裝都懶得裝了，到了晚上要睡覺的時候只是坐在床上，怎樣勸也不肯躺下來。Harrison又是威逼又是利誘，費盡唇舌都說不動他，眼見他臉容一天比一天憔悴，終於下定決心。

　　今晚Barry又背靠床頭，雙膝抱在胸前，與睡魔搏鬥。Harrison嘆了口氣，將手上的熱牛奶放上床頭櫃，來到他身旁，緩緩伸出手，見他不太抗拒，就從背後抱住他。一隻手和他十指交纏，另一隻手一下一下摸著他的頭，Harrison小心翼翼斟酌用詞道：「Barry，我知道你很痛苦，但你不能不睡覺。」

　　聽罷Barry無聲掙脫他的懷抱。「不，你不知道。不，我不會睡。」

　　Harrison拿過床頭櫃上熱呼呼的牛奶，勸道：「不睡也喝杯牛奶安神吧。」

　　「我現在一看見牛奶就噁心。」只見對方身體一僵，Barry冷冷掃了他一眼。「而且你當我是三歳小孩？我敢打賭你肯定在裡面下了藥。」

　　既然Barry識破，也無謂再裝。Harrison放下杯子，握住他的手，像是極力壓抑什麼，但終究深深呼了口氣，聲音冷了下來。「別怪我，Barry，是你逼我的。」

　　大概是太久沒睡，Barry反應變得遲鈍，感覺到冰冷物體觸碰，他才發現不對勁，低頭看去，先前Harrison握著的手已被銬上床頭，是那副熟悉的手銬。怒極抬頭，他在Harrison眼中看見當初他為了女兒背叛自己時的那種眼神，仿佛不情不願但又無可奈何，複雜、冷漠、疏離。

　　Barry難以置信地開口道：「你鎖起我？你拿這副手銬鎖起我？」

　　「Barry ，我是為了你好。」Harrison語氣依舊，眸中卻一片冰冷。

　　Barry先是以憤怒又痛恨的目光瞪著他，見他亮出盛著不明液體的針筒，才刷白了臉。

　　Harrison盡量柔聲道：「這是地球二的產品，可以幫助患者迅速進入深層睡眠避過睡夢階段，專為被噩夢纏繞的病人而設。放心，不會有事的。」

　　劇烈搖頭，Barry嘶聲道：「不！Harrison Wells！你不能這樣對我！」

　　聽見這個稱呼，Harrison手上動作一頓，又再繼續。

　　「別逼我恨你。」Barry的聲音開始顫抖。

　　Harrison牢牢按著拼命掙扎的Barry，找到正確的位置，涼涼的針尖觸上Barry的皮膚，一陣雞皮疙瘩。

　　「不要！不要……求你了，Harry，不要……我求求你……」Barry終於哭了，淚珠一滴一滴從臉上滑落。

　　看見Barry絕望的眼神，Harrison心神一震，但還是強迫自己冷硬起心腸，把針刺進去。

　　藍色的液體一點一點沒入血管，Barry就像丟失了靈魂似的，瞳仁一片空空洞洞望著天花板。

　　就在他的大腦被藥物強行弄到關機的前一秒，他聽見Harrison輕輕說了句——

　　「對不起。」


	6. 第六章　沉淪

　　再次醒來的時候已是中午，刺眼的陽光從窗外透進來。Barry忍不住拿手擋了擋，順便看了一眼身上，只有一件大了一號的雪白襯衫。 _呵，還說什麼避過睡夢階段_ ，他就知道不可能。

　　「醒了？」坐在房間裡唯一一張椅上的Eobard問道，合起手中的書。

　　Barry沒有回答，仍然深陷戀人這樣對待他的事實，不能自拔。

　　「我第一天就說過了，我不喜歡別人在我面前走神。」Eobard轉眼已來到他身邊，挑起他的下巴。

　　「嗯。」Barry低聲應道。

　　注意到他死氣沉沉的樣子，Eobard嗤笑一聲道：「你還真能睡，我走了後你一睡就睡到第二天中午。昨天不就是讓你動動嘴嗎？有這麼累嗎？到我真的操你時，你豈不是要昏睡上一整天？」

　　「嗯。」

　　明顯是敷衍了事的回應，奇怪的是，Eobard沒有追究，而是突然問道：「Harry是誰？」

　　Barry身體一僵，對上他的目光，結結巴巴道：「你、你怎麼……」

　　Eobard打斷了他。「你從來沒用這個名字叫過我，所以不可能是指我。」他嘲諷地彎起唇角：「求你了，Harry，不要？你對著誰也是這樣哭叫哀求嗎？難怪我侵犯你時你求我求得那麼自然，以前說過不少次了吧，嗯？」他瞇起眼睛，捏緊Barry的下巴。「要真是這樣，那夜你倒也裝得挺像，叫聲慘得我都被你騙過去了。我沒猜錯的話，你口中的Harry是我順手殺了的那個地球二Harrison Wells吧？用這麼親密的稱呼叫他，你喜歡他？你被我操時是不是將我當成他？所以才會說『求你了，Harry，不要』，嗯？他跟我就這麼像嗎？」

　　屈辱的一夜被人以屈辱的方式提起，Barry咬了咬下唇道：「別把每個人都想成你那麼骯髒。而且……沒錯，他外表是和你一樣，但他跟你一點也不像。 **一點也不像** **。** 他不是你，他永遠……」起初斬釘截鐵，而後他猶豫了一瞬，最終仍是堅決道：「他永遠不會是你。」

　　聽到他這樣說，Eobard似乎沒有生氣，甚至有點高興，但Barry也摸不准，他一閃即逝的情緒太難捉摸。他忽然想到什麼，嘖聲道：「Barry，你怎能喜歡一個臉容肖似你殺母仇人的男子？你這樣做對得起Nora嗎？抑或……」他冰冷的唇貼上Barry耳邊，吐出熾熱的呼息。「抑或你喜歡的是我？看見他和我容貌相似就心動了，嗯？我知道我偽裝出來的Harrison Wells很迷人，你看，Hartley Rathaway和Cisco Ramon不也被我迷得團團轉嗎？坦白承認也不是什麼恥辱的事。」

「你想多了，我喜歡他不是因為他長得像你。你們兩個是很像，但我分得清。」Barry清晰一字一字道：「他雖然做過壞事，但都是逼不得已，心中始終有著懷抱善念的光明一隅。而你，Eobard Thawne，就算你自己做的、幫我做的好事再多，也改變不了你本質上是個十惡不赦的壞人的事實。」

　　「很高興你這麼了解我，既然如此，我就繼續做點惡人會做的事，如何？」Eobard微笑著坐到床上，拉過Barry讓他坐到自己身上，分身隔著長褲硬邦邦頂著Barry的後穴。

　　Barry又慌了起來，先前的勇氣不知道去了哪，本能露出哀求的眼神，但Eobard只是噓了一聲。「同一招連續用上兩天就不靈了，今天你不想做也得做。」他的聲線溫柔得不像話，兩根手指卻粗暴探進Barry後庭裡伸展擴張。Barry痛得叫出聲，他才滿意地笑道：「很好，緊致如處子。你的感受會和上次一樣深，我向你保證。」手指肆意進出，聽見身下沒了聲氣，他低頭一看，只對那人雙眼緊閉，臉色蒼白，額頭冒出薄薄一層汗。

　　「喂，別給我裝死。」Eobard不悅道。但很快他就發現不太對勁，Barry好像是真的快要暈了。

　　Barry腦袋愈來愈重，幾近昏厥之際，仿佛隱隱約約聽見有誰語帶急切大喊——

　　「Barry！」

 

* * *

 

　　迷迷糊糊中Barry好像被餵了些什麼甜美可口的液體，好好喝。喝完他還下意識伸出舌尖舔了舔，舔到類似手指的物體，收穫低不可聞的一聲嘆息。

　　待他轉醒，已是深夜，他好像睡了很久。左右看了一圈，他被挪到了客廳沙發，身上蓋了條毯子，面前的茶几上大貝利漢堡堆成小山。

　　「醒了就吃東西吧。」Eobard無聲無息出現，坐到Barry身邊，拿起一個漢堡打開包裝紙咬了一口。「我忘了極速者營養攝取不夠會出現低血糖症狀，是我疏忽了。放心吧，我以後會定時定候 **餵飽你** 。」最後三個字他咬得特別重，故意說得曖昧不清，如願看到對方顫了一顫。「吃吧，吃了才有力氣。」他慢悠悠道。

　　Barry坐了起來，伸手抓過漢堡，大大咬了一口。吞下去時他就後悔了，喉嚨肯定擦破了，一吞嚥就火辣辣的痛，他不禁皺起眉頭，想放下手上的東西找杯水喝。

　　「怎麼？不喜歡？你現在不吃就別想有下一頓了。」Eobard滿不在乎聳了聳肩道：「我倒是沒所謂，把你操暈又操醒好像也很有趣。」

　　「不是啦！」Barry咬著唇，糾結了好半天才開口道：「昨天……給你頂傷了，喉嚨還是好痛……」他的語氣不知不覺帶上一絲委屈。

　　Eobard動作窒了一窒，不爽地嘖了一聲，放低手上漢堡，將手裹上Barry的頸。就在Barry以為對方想捏死自己的時候，那隻手忽然震動起來，過了幾秒，他奇蹟地發現喉嚨竟然不痛了。

　　「你怎麼做到的？」Barry又驚又詫問道，剛問出口就後悔了，這大概涉及神速力的秘密，Eobard多半不會解惑之餘，還會狠狠奚落自己一番。

　　怎知道Eobard瞥了他一眼，沒好氣答道：「短時間調動神速力凝聚一處，暫時提升那個位置的恢復能力。閃電俠，你空有一身神速力，卻連千分之一的功效都沒發揮出來。」

　　不過Barry焦點眨眼就放到別處，他恍然大悟道：「噢！你第二晚的時候是不是就用這個方法……」話音驟然而止，他臉色一白，發現不小心把心裡的話說了出口。

　　Eobard額頭上青筋突現，嗓音卻柔和到了極點，一字一頓道：「不是，Barry Allen，那只是我個人能力超卓。不過稍後我很樂意讓你見識一下，用上神速力的我可以持久到哪個地步，這樣你就不會心生困惑了。」他親暱地摸了摸Barry的臉頰，害Barry打了個寒顫。

　　Eobard反常地沒再逗他，只是坐回原位道：「好了，快給我吃，別浪費我時間。」

　　Barry是真的餓壞了，喉嚨好了馬上埋頭猛吃。正當他吃完第十五個，準備挑戰第十六，Eobard一下拍開他的手。Barry不自覺扁起嘴，用圓滾滾的大眼睛瞪著那壞人。Eobard嘴角一抽，竭力維持冷靜道：「你以後除了自癒都用不上神速力了，需要減少食量。可能你不介意變胖，但我的審美眼光與正常人無異，我不喜歡胖子。」他瞥了Barry一眼，補充道：「即使是可愛的胖子。」

　　Barry哼唧一聲放下漢堡，見Eobard隨即拿起，大有吃光桌上剩餘所有食物的勢頭，撅起嘴道：「那你又吃這麼多？我也不喜歡胖子。」

　　「首先，你的喜好無足輕重。其次，我和你不同，我經常要消耗體力。」Eobard拖長聲調道。「要不待會你也出幾分力，我就可以吃少點了。」

　　Barry打了個冷顫，想起什麼臉色白了白，按照記憶中對方的喜惡盡量用軟糯的聲音弱弱道：「Eobard……今天不做可以嗎？」

　　對方靜了。一片死寂。

　　再次開口，Eobard語氣不帶一絲感情道：「Barry Allen，你是不是誤會了什麼？我們不是戀人關係。你是我的階下囚，我是你的監禁者，僅此而已。我喜歡怎樣對你就怎樣對你。要是你以為我在和你玩什麼虐戀情深的戲碼，你就錯了。我就是想看你受苦。只要你哭，只要你難受，我就心裡高興。就是這樣。」他頓了頓，續道：「昨天不碰你，是我大發慈悲，別會錯了意，也別高估我的良知，更別以為每次都會奏效。」

　　沉默了好久，Barry低聲道：「我清楚得很，你沒必要提醒我。」

　　「那就最好。」Eobard冷冷道，又補上一句：「認清自己的身份，你以後日子才會好過一點。」

　　Barry沒再回答，Eobard也沒在意，吃完，就收拾遺留的垃圾，然後用目光示意Barry跟自己回睡房。

　　進了房間，Eobard坐到床頭，聲線毫無起伏道：「自己坐上來吧。」

　　Barry站在床邊瑟瑟發抖，雙腿軟得沒有力氣動彈分毫，無法挪出一步。

　　「不肯？還是不懂？掰開自己的臀瓣，對準位置，然後坐下來就是了。」Eobard輕描淡寫說得那仿佛是再簡單不過的事，又等了幾秒，見Barry還是沒有動作，砸了砸嘴道：「不要就算了，別給我後悔。」他二話不說將Barry抱上大腿。似乎為了證明什麼，他動作粗暴了不少，剛才好歹打算探進兩根手指隨便擴張一下，現在卻直接拉開褲鍊，碩大的陰莖對準Barry乾澀狹窄的甬道，直直捅了進去。那種身體被人貫穿的劇烈痛楚無論經歷多少次都不會習慣，Barry痛得尖叫，他不想哭，但眼淚還是掉了下來。

　　裡面還是太緊了，Eobard插到一半就插不進去。Barry叫聲愈發淒厲，發出類近小動物垂死掙扎的哀鳴。Eobard被內壁夾得生痛，就打消了一            插到底的念頭。他拔了出來，把Barry雙腿搭上自己肩膀，調整一下姿勢，扶著Barry的腰找準正確角度將他放下來。巨大的性器一點一點隱沒於狹小的後穴，任憑Barry哭得再慘，淚流個不停，他依然沒有停下來。

　　被溫暖濕熱的後穴徹底包裹，Eobard低哼一聲，摟緊了Barry，想展開律動。Barry眸裡噙著淚水央求道：「求你……」

　　他才說了兩個字，Eobard就冷笑道：「夢裡剛求完別人，現在又來求我了？你的哀求就這麼不值錢嗎？」他坐直了身猛地靠近Barry，動作幅度太大，Barry感覺快要裂開了，兩人緊密相連處流出一股暖流，毫無疑問是鮮血。「你夢裡夢到什麼了？夢到地球二的Harrison Wells像我這樣操你麼？」Eobard故意狠狠挺了一下腰，Barry嗚咽出聲，後穴灼燒似的痛。

　　但是對方的提問讓Barry神智恢復了幾分清明，他邊落淚邊搖頭道：「才沒有，而且……」他靜音了片刻後確鑿地道：「那個不是夢。」

　　「不是夢？」Eobard聽到這答案，有點意外饒有趣味地挑眉看他：「那是什麼？」

　　「不，他不是夢，你才是夢，你是我的噩夢。」Barry顫抖著唇瓣道：「現實是我打敗極速，和Harry住在一起了。每當我睡著，總會來到這裡受你百般折磨。對，你就是我的噩夢。」

　　Eobard好一會沒說話，隨即放聲大笑：「哈哈哈哈！閃電俠，這就是你安慰自己的說辭？我不過是夢魘？醒來你就能回歸幸福快樂的日常生活？只是每次夢裡被我操一頓，忍忍就過去了？噢，Barry，Barry，你真令我驚訝。我就這麼成功，弄到你痛苦至此？虧你為了逃避悲慘現實，編出這個故事欺騙自己。我真佩服你，真的。我操到你哭著求饒，都僅僅是夢裡的事，這樣想是不是令你好過多了？」他笑得眼水都出來了，一邊笑一邊抹眼淚。

　　Barry氣得漲紅了臉：「反正你就是假的！是假的！我病好了就不會再見到你了！」似是想到病情不知何時好轉，他的語氣又變得沮喪：「明明我好不容易擺脫你的陰影走了出來，怎麼發夢還是要夢見你……夢見你都算了，怎麼你還要這樣對我……」說到傷心處，他一抽一抽地啜泣。「你都死了這麼久了，Eobard Thawne，為什麼你還要苦苦糾纏我……為什麼你就是不肯放過我？」

　　「放過你？」Eobard狠狠扯過他的頭髮。「當初怎麼又不見你這麼想？我都放你一馬不殺你了，我只不過是打算回家！但你非要做點損人不利己的事！你就這麼喜歡和我作對嗎？你知道被抹消存在，碎成粉末是什麼滋味嗎？」他抓著Barry的肩膀使勁晃。「我還以為你不同，怎知道到頭來你就和未來的閃電俠一樣可恨！」

　　Eobard雙眼燃燒成憤怒的火紅，已分不清是怒火還是紅光。氣在頭上的他壓根兒不記得自己還插在Barry體內，那麼大動作，Barry痛到臉都白了。饒是如此，Barry還是勉強擠出話來。「我、我沒……」話說到一半Eobard就拔了出來再狠狠頂了進去，完整的話語剎那間變成破碎的哀號。被利器刺穿的感覺，讓他滿是淚水的臉容痛苦扭作一團。

　　「很痛是吧？你是不是又想痛暈過去，夢見地球二的Harrison Wells治癒你受創的弱小心靈？那可不行。」Eobard舉止驟然變得溫柔，自自然然用上輕柔磁性的氣音：「要不這樣吧，次次你都痛得發瘋，萬一變成性冷感就不好了。這次我就讓你見識見識快感去到極致，欲仙欲死的滋味。等你食髓知味，就不會一天到晚想著逃避，而是乖乖面對現實，想著哪天服侍得我高興，能再享受一回極樂了。」說完，他抽出分身，將Barry放平在床上。

　　Barry還沒消化完那番話，Eobard就一手將他雙手禁錮在頭頂，一手模仿戀人深情地撫摸他左邊臉頰。唇瓣貼上他的右耳，緩緩從耳垂舔上耳廓，又緩緩從耳廓舔下耳垂，逐寸逐寸嚙咬。去到耳垂處，他輕輕以唇齒廝磨。神經最為密集的地方被人反覆挑逗，Barry不禁呻吟出聲，先前的劇痛也因為歡愉稍為緩和。

　　無聲笑了，Eobard對著左邊耳朵照做了一次，誘發了更多難以抑制的愉悅叫聲，才心滿意足轉移陣地。他在Barry頸上不輕不重咬了一下就放手施為，時而吸吮時而舔舐，直弄得Barry求饒聲連連，但顯然已不是出於疼痛。他繼續侵佔身下之人每一分每一寸，從對方叫聲判斷出最不堪一擊的位置，大肆攻擊。Barry被撩撥得眸中一片氳氤水氣，忍不住扭動身體配合。看著雙眼迷離的Barry，Eobard輕薄笑道：「你不用動，我來就可以了。」

　　說完，他鬆開對Barry的箝制，漫不經心握上微微挺立的分身——亢奮得泛起粉紅，可愛得很。他用指腹抹去頂端滲出的透明腺液，送到Barry嘴邊，另一隻手開始上下套弄。微啟的雙唇被他輕易分開，手指長驅直入，在口中攪動起淫靡的水聲，Barry在他的手指肆虐下發出含糊不清的嗚嗚叫。Eobard左手在Barry嘴中抽送，右手以緩慢的節奏撫弄他的柱身，還時不時在他身上啃咬出紅印。

　　眼見Barry呼吸變得不規律，喘息愈發急速，Eobard覺得差不多是時候了，就停下所有動作。得不到滿足的Barry可憐地哀叫了一聲，已經情動得不記得對方是誰，自己在做什麼了，只知道那人突然不做了好難受。Eobard摸了摸他的頭以作安慰，說道：「不急，反正待我插在你後穴裡，你才能射出來。」

　　這句話起了反效果，Barry瞬間記起慘痛的回憶，驚慌搖頭，昂揚的分身竟軟下一小半。Eobard見狀也沒說什麼，只是把還沾著Barry唾液的一根手指往他後穴裡送。初時Barry有點僵硬，但沒感覺到熟悉的痛楚，就漸漸放鬆下來。重覆揉捻體內敏感柔軟的一點，看見Barry饜足地瞇起眼睛，Eobard逐步加入第二根，第三根。待後庭弄出黏搭搭的水聲，他就把手指抽出來，抵上早就脹成怒紅的猙獰性器，毫無阻礙緩緩推進到底。

　　後穴被填滿的感覺讓Barry呻吟出聲，情不自禁擺動臀部。Eobard一次又一次擦過他的前列腺，深入淺出地以穩定的節奏抽插之餘，不忘變換角度試探Barry的敏感點，害他喘個不停，叫出好聽的聲音索取更多。就在Barry完全受情慾掌控，快要迎來高潮之際，進出的性器停了下來，Barry不滿地嗚咽，Eobard發出計劃得逞的笑聲：「我技術就這麼好？好到你忘記了血海深仇，在我身下忘情扭動，貓咪似的叫著向我乞求更多？」

　　那番話猶如一盤冷水向Barry淋下，Barry鼓起僅餘的意志壓下叫囂著要釋放的慾望，聲音乾澀地道：「那你就停下來吧。」

　　「停下來，嗯？」Eobard壞心地挺了一下腰，剛好頂上他的前列腺。強烈的快感讓Barry痙攣似的顫抖，所有意志一下子潰散。仿佛意猶未盡，過了幾秒Eobard又挺了挺，終令對方帶著哭腔道：「你到底想怎樣？」

　　「我想你求我。」Eobard的語氣透著殘忍：「你向我求饒的聲音我是聽得太多聽厭了，但能讓閃電俠求我操他，實在新鮮有趣得很，我很樂意聽上一次。」

　　「你去死吧。」Barry恨恨地閉上雙眼，不住哆嗦。

　　「哈，你覺得你堅持得了多久？我倒是不介意和你耗上一整天。就看看是你先崩潰，還是我先按捺不住好了。 」Eobard露出那副傲慢自負的神色，冷冷看著Barry，笑得輕蔑。

　　每當他估摸著Barry快感褪去得差不多了，就又挺一下，撞上同一點，頂得Barry眼泛淚光。這個循環重覆了幾分鐘，又或者十幾分鐘，Barry已經分不清了。他在高潮邊緣浮浮沉沉，每次被推往懸崖，又轉眼被拉了下來，始終得不到解脫，就像有人冰水滾水輪流往他身上潑。如那人所言，他快要崩潰得哭出來了。

　　Barry不想屈服，但精神和肉體已徹底割裂開來，他再也無法用理智抑止洶湧而至的情慾，身體想釋放的意欲壓倒一切。終於，他懷著自我放棄與自我厭棄的心情，照那人的說話去做。

　　「求你了。」

　　「不夠。」

　　「求你了……操我吧。」

　　「不夠。」

　　「求你了，我想你操我，好想好想好想想得都要發瘋了。」

　　「不夠。」

　　「求你了Thawne，求你了Eobard，我想你操我，你就行行好操我吧好不？」

　　「不夠。」Eobard仿佛機械人般毫無感情地重覆二字一遍又一遍，下身的挺動如是。

　　最後Barry哭出來了，啜泣著哭求道：「求你了，我求你了，Eobard，求求你操我啦，我好難受……你以後叫我做什麼我都乖乖照做，好嗎？求你了，不要再欺負我了，操到我射出來吧，我求你了……」他帶上鼻音一連串說了許多話，卻沒等到任何反應。就在正要絕望的時候，身上傳來低沉的嗓音——

　　「如你所願。」

　　然後Eobard就發了狠似的在他身上馳騁，昔日令Barry痛苦不堪的粗暴動作，此刻只為他帶來無上快感，他愉悅地呻吟了一聲又一聲，在肉體與肉體碰撞聲中射了出來，濃稠的精液濺了兩人一身。沉浸於高潮餘韻之中，Barry不住抖擻。完全不理會對方剛泄完身身體異常敏感，Eobard繼續挺腰，直到過多的快感折磨得Barry哭叫不止，他才將白濁全射在對方體內，壓在身下瘦削的身驅上，呼吸粗重。Barry有點暈眩，眼前出現一片白光，他就失去知覺。


	7. 第七章　隔膜

　　睜開眼，Barry雙目無神凝望前方，聽到身旁傳來另一個人的呼吸，他才緩緩轉過頭。Harrison坐在離床不遠的椅子上，已無心閱讀手上的書。他拳頭握緊，不尖的指甲用力刺進肉裡滲出血來，掌心深深烙下半月形的血痕還渾然不覺。除了關乎Jesse性命安危，Harrison從未試過情緒那麼大波動。聰穎如Barry，馬上猜出他大概聽到自己的夢話了。從他表情判斷，很可能是聽足全程。

　　「你全聽見了？你聽到我怎麼在他身下乞求了？」Barry顫抖著聲音，帶點絕望帶點恥辱道，而後笑了。他也不知道自己是出於什麼心態說出以下一番話，可能是想發洩，又或者想報復吧，反正當時他聽到腦袋某根弦啪一聲斷掉，他忽然什麼都不在乎了，只想狠狠傷害眼前有份害到自己這麼慘的人。「反正也不是第一次，我早就習慣了。」他裝作滿不在乎道。「你說，我都哭得那麼慘了，怎麼他不為所動呢？明明他對著Cisco和Caitlin都手下留情啊……他還是Dr. Wells時不是很疼我的嗎？他不是說他不關心其他人，只關心我嗎？所謂關心就是只針對我一個嗎？」他說得雙眼紅紅的，活像隻兔子。「說什麼和未來的閃電俠不共戴天，那根本不是我，為什麼我要為沒做過的事受盡凌辱？」他傷心得縮作一團，又好像忽然想起什麼，道：「啊，說起來我倒是沒求過他操我，這還是首次……」

　　「夠了！」Harrison雙手發抖，也不知道是憤恨還是悲傷過度。

　　「夠了？」Barry輕笑出聲，然而眸裡並無笑意。「不，不夠，遠遠不夠。」他扭了扭手腕，扯動鎖在床頭的手銬，金屬相碰生出的聲音冰冷又刺耳，但怎樣也及不上他眼下語氣半分冰冷。「沒想起被你找出來了，還收了起來藏得那麼深，連我都瞞過去了。你就是等著某日拿來對付我？今天終於有機會派上用場了？」他歪了歪頭，又無辜又委屈地道：「我討厭這副手銬……第二個夢裡，他就是用它銬著我，用不同姿勢侵犯了我數不清多少次……」

　　「對不起，我不知道。」Harrison的聲音染上愧疚與悔恨。

　　「你現在才來道歉頂個什麼用啊！」Barry怒道，又強自鎮靜下來，續道：「先是在地板，又轉到牆上，後來就變成……」

　　「Barry，我求求你，不要說了。」Harrison字裡行間簡直透出絕望。

　　「你求我？」Barry茫然問道，淚珠開始從眸中滴落。「我昨天求你的時候怎麼又不見你理我？我都好語相求乖乖聽話了，怎麼你們一個二個還是要欺負我？我什麼時候得罪你們了？」他抽了抽鼻子道：「你求我？不，該是我求你才對。我醒了你還鎖著我是想幹嘛啦？不要像他那樣對我好嗎，那次痛死我了……求你啦，不要啦，會很痛的啦。」他擺出可憐兮兮的樣子，Harrison終於忍不住了，咆哮一聲，光速解開Barry的手銬，轉身就想走。

　　但Barry未說完，他還有一句話要說：「每天對著你和他一模一樣的容貌我已經夠痛苦了，為什麼你還要做出和他一模一樣的事？」

　　Harrison全身僵住，肩膀震動不止。也許是沒見過對方這麼激動的樣子，嚇醒了；也許是最憤恨的一分鐘過去，怒氣消退了，那句話一說出口，Barry就恢復了幾分神智。意識到剛才說了什麼，他又驚又悔，嘴唇微微張開，一臉慘白。「對不起……」見對方仍然背對自己頭也不回，他聲音死氣呆滯地道：「對不起……我不是故意的……我只是……算了，這下你肯定討厭我了吧……也對，連我也討厭我自己……」他雙手掩著臉痛哭，哭得像個孩子。

　　Harrison原本只想裝作聽不見，離開房間冷靜一下，但他忽然有種預感：如果這時不說點什麼，日後一定會後悔。 **一定會** **。** 於是他竭力維持瀕臨失控的情緒，深呼吸一口氣，轉過身，強逼自己看進Barry被淚水渲染得朦朦朧朧的翠綠瞳仁深處，目光堅定道：「Barry，我沒有討厭你。」

　　「別哄我，你分明就——」

　　「Barry，我沒有討厭你。」

　　「可是我向他屈服了……你都聽到了，我居然求他——」

　　「Barry，你聽我說。」Harrison無比認真道：「我要你認真聽我說——你是受害者，你沒有錯。這種事永遠不是受害者的錯。身體本能反應不是你能控制得了的，你不需要羞恥，也不應該痛恨自己。可恥的是施暴者，可恨的也是施暴者，一切都是施暴者的錯。你明白了嗎？」他表情嚴峻得可怕，Barry下意識點頭，他才續道：「記住，我絕對、絕對不會因為你受到侵犯而嫌棄你，現在不會，以後不會，永遠都不會。」他盡量以平穩的語氣一字一字道出，好讓對方聽清。但每發出一個音節，他都感覺內臟被扯出來似的，疼痛得喘不過氣來。「我不會厭棄你，但是我無法阻止你厭棄自己。而當你自己都厭棄你自己的時候，就沒有人拯救得了你。」說到最後一句，他雙眸已是一片濃得化不開的悲戚。

　　之後，他逃跑似的離開房間，擠出那番話仿佛花光他畢生所有勇氣與力氣，他再也無法在這裡多待一秒了。

　　Barry呆坐在床上，也不知道剛才的話聽進去幾分。

 

* * *

 

　　Barry又是幾天不睡，Harrison沒再逼他，若說那番深深刺傷兩人的對話讓他明白了什麼，那就是旁人的痛苦你沒有親身體會，永遠不會感同身受，擅自替對方作出他不願作的決定，即使那人是你至親至愛，也是對那人最大的傷害。Harrison或許有很多缺點，但他最引以為豪的就是，同樣的錯誤他絕對不會犯上兩次。

　　在此期間，Harrison沒開口，Barry也沒開口。Harrison是內疚對那人做了這種事，Barry是後悔對那人說了這種話。於是，大家就一直不明不白冷戰下去。Harrison主動搬到客房睡，Barry無比痛恨他突然學會善解人意知情識趣，可也沒作出什麼回應。不過每天晚上，Barry都會在床頭櫃看到一杯熱可可——牛奶已經在家裡絕跡了——他自然明白是誰放的，知道那人不會再下藥，也就領情喝下。一杯又一杯熱騰騰甜呼呼的飲料，一點一點溫暖了他的心。當他走出房間，對著客廳裡坐著看書的Harrison第一句話就是——

　　「我餓了。」

　　Harrison沒說什麼就出去替他買晚餐了。

　　坐在沙發上發了一會呆的Barry看見那人帶著一袋二袋的大貝利漢堡回來，徹底無語。

　　「怎麼了？」Harrison看見他的反應有點古怪，問道。

　　「唔，沒什麼。」Barry搖了搖頭，接過Harrison遞來的漢堡咬了一口，味道如出一轍。咀嚼之際，他想到一件事，隨口問道：「Harry，你說，如果我吃成胖子，你還會喜歡我嗎？」看見Harrison驚疑不定，仿佛真的在深思他是不是有這個打算，他有點惱怒地補充一句道：「就算我成了胖子，也肯定是個可愛的胖子。」

　　Harrison盯著他，內心糾結不已。他不知道是該為了照顧對方脆弱的心靈而撒謊，抑或實話實說。最終，他還是覺得不能埋沒良心，一臉沉痛道：「Barry，你要知道，胖子……是不會可愛的。」看到Barry一副大受打擊的哀怨眼神，Harrison馬上就舉白旗投降了，無奈道：「好吧好吧，當然，在我眼中你永遠都那麼可愛。」他從來沒說過這麼直白的話，說得耳根子都紅了。

　　可惜Barry沒如他料想般反應——能撲過來抱住他那就再好不過了，只是露出淺淺的笑容也聊勝於無——而是愣了愣，然後繼續埋頭猛吃，害Harrison一直納悶是不是說錯話了。

　　Barry一聲不吭吃完，丟下一句「我回房了」就離開客廳。

　　Harrison動了動嘴，沒說話，拿起先前讀了一半的書，接著看下去。

 

* * *

 

　　一天之後，Barry走出睡房就對Harrison低聲道：「Harry，我害怕。」

　　Harrison放下手上翻到一半的書，專注望著Barry，示意正在傾聽。

　　「一直以來，我都當自己在發噩夢。」沉吟半晌，Barry緩緩開口道：「但是……如果我由始至終理解錯了，怎麼辦？如果我發的不是噩夢，而是美夢，怎麼辦？」

　　Harrison皺了皺眉，向他投去不解的目光。

　　「那天夜裡……就是你聽足全程那夜，我在夢中對他說他不過是我的夢魘，夢醒他就會消失，待我病好了更是此生不見。他聽罷，哈哈大笑，說我逃避現實、自我欺騙。我好怕，我好怕他說的是真的。我好怕真相是我沒聽你勸告，回到過去擾亂時間線，結果搞砸了，逆閃復活，害死所有人，我也落入他的魔掌。」Barry深呼吸一口氣，一副要步上斷頭台的悲壯表情。「所以……我幻想出這個世界，在這裡你們個個健在，你也和我一起了。一切都是因為我無法面對，我接受不了淪為殺母仇人禁臠的事實，逃脫不得，但又沒有勇氣去死。只好構築這樣一個美夢，來讓自己有生存下去的意欲……如果真相是這樣，怎麼辦？我已經分不清什麼是真，什麼是假了……我怎麼知道你是不是真的——」

　　Harrison捉住他的手，放上胸膛，說出他以為自己一輩子都不會說的話。「你感受一下。感受我的心跳，感受我的呼吸，感受我的體溫，你就會知道，我是真的。」

　　Barry依言閉上眼睛，那人的心臟在他掌心怦怦直跳，灼熱的呼息噴在他的臉上，溫暖的身體驅散他心底的寒意。然而……

　　「但是，Harry，問題是……他給我的感覺也和你一樣真啊。」Barry一字一顫道。

　　沒再說話，Harrison鬆開他的手，退開幾步，低下頭，半掩的眼簾遮蓋了他的情緒。

　　「地球二的藥物，你還有嗎？」Barry咬了咬唇問道。

　　「有，你想怎樣？」Harrison沙啞著嗓音回答。

　　Barry直直看著他的眼底，堅決道：「無論那個噩夢是真是假，不能這樣下去了，我要為它劃上句號。」

　　Harrison沒有多問，就為他拿來藥劑和針筒。

　　依舊是那深邃如海洋的藍色液體，不過這次，Barry親手為自己注射。插入針筒，放任冰涼的液體在血管流動。他望著Harrison，嘟嚷了幾隻字後，自行合上眼睛，等待睡魔將他帶到夢魘面前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章主要想談談小說兩種情節。
> 
> 一、主角遭受強暴情動，引以為恥絕望到不行。Harrison所說的話，就是我想說的話： **「你是受害者，你沒有錯。這種事永遠不會是受害者的錯。身體本能反應不是你能控制得了的，你不需要羞恥，也不應該痛恨自己。可恥的是施暴者，可恨的也是施暴者，一切都是施暴者的錯。你明白了嗎？」** 千錯萬錯都是施暴者的錯，無需怪責自己。所以安排Harrison說了那番話，也說出我全文最喜歡的一句： **「我不會厭棄你，但是我無法阻止你厭棄自己。而當你自己都厭棄你自己的時候，就沒有人拯救得了你。」**
> 
> 二、我最討厭的「我做些令你痛不欲生的事都是為了你好」梗，最最討厭，沒有之一。對方又不是三歲小孩，用得著你幫他做決定？你誰啊？尊重一下個人自主權好嗎？越俎代庖個鬼啊。


	8. 第八章　對峙

　　醒來感覺枕邊睡了個人，Barry穩了穩情緒，第一件事就是平靜地道：「Eobard。」

　　似是不習慣他平靜得過份的樣子，對面沉默了片刻才道：「什麼事？」

　　「你是不是喜歡我？」Barry沒有轉彎抹角直接問道，雖然這問題問出來他自己都覺得蠢。

　　果然，Eobard仿佛聽見天大的笑話，輕蔑道：「對，我凌辱你、折磨你、蹂躪你，都是因為我喜歡你，背後是這個理由的話你是不是容易接受一點？學會長大吧，Barry，別再做白日夢了。」

　　Barry咬了咬唇，原本堅信的猜測稍有動搖，但仍舊不依不饒追問：「那你為什麼這麼恨我？」

　　話題轉變太快，Eobard有點措手不及，盯了他好一會才不屑答道：「你記性就這麼差？我不是說過好幾次了嗎？未來的你——」

　　「我不是他。」

　　一聲冷笑。

　　「而且我不是說這件事。」Barry打斷他。「我不是問你為什麼一開始這麼恨我，而是問你……為什麼突然這麼恨我？」不待對方回答他就問道：「是因為……你和當初的我一樣，覺得自己的信任受到背叛嗎？」

　　Eobard又冷笑一聲：「我不知道你在說什麼。」Barry知道他在說謊，他眼底分明隱隱透出怒意。

　　「你……我……」Barry頓住，支支吾吾半天，緊張到原先準備好的開場白一句都說不出來，只好直截了當道：「我沒想過殺你。」

　　Eobard一怔，隨即反應過來，嗤之以鼻道：「你這樣說是想我放過你？你覺得你輕描淡寫說一句我就會相信你？Barry，你也未必太天真了。」

　　Barry沒有理會他的奚落，自顧自道：「我們自以為設下陷阱等你入局，殊不知身在局中的是我們那日，你還記得嗎？」

　　對方輕笑一聲默認。

　　「看見Cisco有危險，Joe二話不說拔槍向頂著你臉孔的變形者射了三發子彈，我們那時都不知道那個不是你。難道……」Barry咬了咬唇輕聲道：「難道你就以為我那聲『不要』叫得那麼慘烈，發了瘋似的去接著子彈，原因僅僅是你還沒認罪嗎？」

　　「你想表達什麼意思？你想說你被我迷住了？你愛我愛到明知我是你殺母仇人都捨不得我死？」Eobard伸手輕浮地摸上Barry的臉頰，語氣透出濃濃的嘲諷，作勢要將他擁入懷中，卻是一把將他推開。「省省吧，閃電俠，別侮辱我的智商。」

　　「……對，我就是這個意思。即使知道罪魁禍首是你，是你一刀刺穿我母親的心臟，是你連累我父親坐了十五年冤獄，是你害得我年紀小小失去雙親，我還是沒想過要你死。」不待Eobard譏笑，Barry連氣也不換毫無停頓說下去：「不止，你死後，地球二的Harrison Wells出現，我第一個反應竟然是高興……我以為是你回來了。但我很快就發現他是另一個人，他和你不同。他長得再像你，也不是你。你知道嗎？後來，我隔著玻璃，對著那個陌生的人、那副熟悉的臉容，假裝是跟你說話，告訴你……我心裡還是有你。我有多恨你，我就有多——」Barry話音漸止，深呼吸一口氣，轉而道：「我不再恨你了，我就是在那時原諒了你。連我也不知道我怎能如此輕易原諒一個殺了我母親、害了我父親、毀了我一生的人。你說得對，我對不起Nora。但你說漏了，我對不起的不只她一個。我還對不起Henry，對不起我自己，對不起所有人。都怪我太過自私，不聽眾人勸告執意回去想見你一面，才害死他們……」憶起每個人的死狀，他臉容痛苦地扭曲。

　　長時間的沉默。Eobard再開口，已無法分辨他聲音中的情緒。「你以為我會信你？」

　　「我要怎樣做，你才會相信？」Barry只覺得和眼前的人說話很累，很累。縱然他血淋淋撕開那道陳舊的傷疤，讓他看進心底，他還是不願信，他還是不肯信。

　　但Eobard始終給了他一個剖白的機會。「解釋。給我一個合情合理的解釋。若然你說的是真心話，為什麼你不救Nora？為什麼你要拼死破壞我回家的計劃？」說到此處，他眸色就變得陰沉，臉色愈發不善。

　　「我不救Nora，是因為未來的閃電俠阻止我，而且……一旦改變過去，時間線就會推倒重來。Joe、Iris、Cisco、Caitlin……我們相處的種種，就不復存在了。」Barry自嘲似的笑了笑道：「對，當中包括你。」

　　片刻不語後，Eobard以命令口吻問道：「為什麼你要打碎我的時光機？」

　　這回Barry答不出來了。

　　「編不下去了吧？」Eobard一副果然如此的表情，冷冷道：「我就知道。和你說話簡直浪費我時間。」說完，他就從床上起來，邁步要走。Barry直覺知道，不把握這次機會，就不會有下一次了，眼看要功虧一簣，他情急之下拉住Eobard的衣袖。

　　「等等！」他再次語帶哀求。

　　Eobard站著沒動，過了好一會，才別過頭不耐煩道：「還有什麼狡辯之辭就乾脆一次過說完吧，我沒有一整天時間陪你耗。」

　　Barry咬了咬牙，狠下心道：

　　「我打碎你的時光機是想你受到正義的制裁。」

　　「我想看到你關在鐵欄背後為自己的罪行付出代價。」

　　「我想讓你失去自由嚐嚐我父親這麼多年牢獄生涯的滋味。」

　　他每說出一個理由，Eobard的臉容就冷上一分，Barry看得出那人殘存的理智全用在遏止捏爆他心臟的衝動上。

　　「……但我同時不想你離開。」

　　不是意料之中的答案，Eobard聽到的瞬間就怔住，目光陰晴不定地盯著Barry。

　　Barry知道信與不信就在對方一念之間，他不知道說什麼才能起到關鍵作用，推上那人一把。編一堆甜言蜜語？說幾句違心之言？感覺都行不通，甚至會適得其反。最終，他放棄了思考，放棄了算計，任由情感主宰內心。他以低不可聞的聲音道：「你死前——你上一條時間線死前……說得沒錯，你控制了我十五年的人生，沒有了你，我該怎麼辦……我該怎麼辦？連我自己也不知道。」他垂眸，低下頭，不想看到對方的神情。

　　死一般的寂靜。良久，當Eobard再次開口，Barry就知道他信了。

　　「你沒告訴我。」

　　「你沒問過我。」

　　兩人四目交投，相對相望而無話可說。Eobard一言不發離開房間，Barry自知賭贏了，可是他心中沒有半分喜悅。這番對話進行得他心力交瘁，當一切落幕，他只覺得好可悲。他不明白，為什麼他們兩個會弄到今時今日，這副田地。

　　其實，Barry還有些話沒說出口，但他尚未考慮好說不說，Eobard就走了。到他猶豫應不應該追出去告訴他，已經感覺到Eobard發動神速力離開了這棟房子。許久，房間內外，毫無動靜。

　　Barry意志消沉了一會，就重新振作。想到眼下處境簡直如同幾番風雨後看見彩虹，他心裡又輕鬆不少。在睡房發了發呆後，Barry不想再無所事事，一時半會又不知道可以做什麼，索性在房間玩起尋寶遊戲。他先是打開Eobard衣櫃，目瞪口呆看著裡面一排排名牌衣服與訂製西裝。他對時尚沒什麼研究，想到自己家裡盡是平價T裇和牛仔褲，感嘆了一句「人比人比死人」後，就關上櫃門。

　　他這裡摸摸那裡碰碰，玩得不亦樂乎，仿佛已將剛才鬱結心情一掃而空。很快他就將主意打到床頭櫃上，一個個抽屜打開看看裡面有什麼。

　　第一個抽屜是林林總總的眼鏡，有框、無框、半框，還有好幾副太陽鏡。Barry很好奇為什麼除了平日戴慣那副，其他的都從來沒見Eobard戴過。不戴的話，又買來做什麼？擺設嗎？但他人不在問不了，也就失去興趣，不看了。

　　第二個抽屜放著的都是安全套、潤滑劑之類的東西。數量之多讓Barry嘴角不由自主抽了抽。準備如此充足，但對方一次都沒在自己身上用過，害自己總是痛個半死，一想到他就臉色一沉，呯一聲關上抽屜。

　　第三個抽屜是看得人眼花繚亂的情趣用品。各種尺寸的肛塞、跳蛋、拉珠，乳夾、按摩棒，各種材質的口枷、手銬、鞭子、繩索、束縛帶。看到那尾巴外觀的物體，Barry就知道Eobard之前提到給他插條尾巴並非隨口一說。大部份道具在Barry看來都不會有任何情趣可言，有幾樣甚至看到他打冷顫。

　　第四個抽屜是各式各樣的刑求工具。有些Barry認識，有些只在書上看過，有些他連名字都叫不出來。看到最後他已是臉色發白，渾身哆嗦。單是看就覺得痛，他一秒也不想多望就合上抽屜。Barry不禁慶幸自己今天和Eobard說了個清楚，否則這個抽屜的東西，遲早會用在自己身上。

　　平復了受到驚嚇的心靈後，他就轉戰最後一個抽屜。

　　打不開，鎖起來了。

　　越是這樣，Barry就越是想看看Eobard到底藏起什麼。想著現在那人應該不會再對自己做什麼了，就調動神速力震碎了鎖。

　　第五個抽屜是一排又一排的相冊，整齊排列，分類妥當。每本上面都寫著年份，從2000年3月19日去到2015年5月19日。Barry抽出第一本，打開來，看呆了，裡面全都是自己小時候的照片，他即時明白封面年份的含義。2000年3月19日是Nora Allen死去第二日，2015年5月19日……是Eobard Thawne被抹消存在當天。原來那人殺死他母親後，就開始監視他觀察他，一直去到……去到那人灰飛煙滅為止。Barry一時之間不知道該作何感想，只是默默看下去。

　　小時候的相片齊全得令他驚訝。上學、回家、踢足球、參加比賽、出席頒獎典禮、參觀科學展、動物園、水族館、藝術廊……Joe肯定也沒有那麼多他的童年照片。他突然明白為什麼地球二科技會比這裡進步多了，因為地球一那個世界頂尖的科學家，一年三百六十五天都壓根兒沒做過什麼正事。看著照片中年幼的自己，他有種被戀童癖跟蹤狂盯上的感覺，撇了撇嘴。

　　看完小時候幾十本相冊後，就是他讀大學以及出來工作時的照片。大學課堂聽著教授講課打瞌睡的他、考場咬著原子筆苦苦思索的他、畢業典禮笑得無比燦爛的他、聖誕聚餐塞了滿嘴食物的他、警局做錯事被隊長責罵一臉委屈的他、實驗室破解了難題歡天喜地的他、犯罪現場專心致志搜證的他……一幅一幅，詳盡得可怕，詳盡得Barry簡直覺得在回顧一生。

　　說起來，不知什麼時候起，相片中但凡有Iris存在，她臉上都被打了個交叉，但他一時搞不懂，就沒放在心上。

　　之後到了2013年12月23日，他出事後，相冊畫風驟變。一張又一張他躺在病床上的照片，每天早午晚一張，九個月來毫無間斷。Barry使勁看也看不出分別，完全不明白有什麼必要拍上這麼多張。

　　再來就是他成為閃電俠的日子。大多是他在戶外接受訓練、打擊犯罪，以及於S.T.A.R.實驗室內與Cisco 、Caitlin擬定計劃的照片。偶爾，Dr. Wells也會出現在相片中。Barry有一瞬間奇怪他是怎麼拍的，轉念又想起他在自己出沒的所有地方都裝了攝像頭。他霎時有點害怕會不會翻到某個相冊時，裡面全是洗澡時的裸體。提心吊膽看下去，看到自己向Linda Park提出約會後她的臉就被人劃花的時候，Barry頓時明白Iris臉上交叉是怎麼回事了，噗哧一笑。可是當Barry看到Leonard Snart和Oliver Green相繼被塗鴉時，他就笑不出來了。他看得嘴角抽動，額頭冒出青筋，一副快要抓狂的樣子。Iris和Linda也就算了，後面兩個男的到底是怎麼回事！

　　Barry也不知道自己看了多久，愈看思緒就愈亂，愈看心就愈慌。待他回過神來，窗外一片燈黃的日落光芒，太陽快要落到地平線下了。他看了看抽屜，只剩下一本最後未看。這本比較奇怪，封面沒有寫上日期，一連翻了很多頁都是空的。Barry有點莫名其妙，難道這本沒來得及放相片進去？本著科學精神，他還是用神速力一頁一頁翻著。翻到最後一頁那刻，他整個人靜止了，不敢置信地盯著那幅照片，鼻子一酸，眼淚泛起水光。

　　他明白為什麼這本相冊沒寫著年份了，因為這本不屬於Eobard的收藏，裡面不是Eobard拍的照片。裡面唯一一張照片，是Barry拍的。

　　那是Barry親手送給Dr. Wells的照片。

　　一張合照。Cisco Ramon在左，Caitlin Snow在右，坐在輪椅上臉帶微笑的Dr. Wells在前，笑得天真爛漫、無憂無慮的Barry Allen在後。

　　凝視照片，Barry淚水止不住的湧出來。照片上四個人，Cisco和Caitlin已經不在了，只剩下兩個——不，就連Dr. Wells也不在了，只剩下他自己一個。不，就連那個隨時隨地都快快樂樂笑著的自己，也不在了。照片上四個人，一個都不在了。Barry終是抱著頭嚎啕大哭，他不明白，他不懂——原本好端端的一切，為什麼會弄成這個樣子？原本好端端的一切，為什麼要弄成這個樣子？

　　Barry哭了好久好久，待他哭完，沉思了好久好久。與其說是沉思，不如說是恍神，大部份時間他都沒在思考，而是回憶過去四人相處的點點滴滴。直至某刻，他的思緒被一陣歌聲打斷，Eobard回來了，在客廳播起音樂。他望向窗外，夜幕低垂，渺渺幾點繁星竭力照耀，微弱的光芒卻驅不散黑夜滲透到每個角落的陰影。

　　知道Eobard只有一室之隔，Barry有點慌亂。他一直等待那人回來，他一早排練了洋洋灑灑一大篇說辭，準備昂首挺胸對著Eobard全說出來。然而那都是之前的事。看完所有相冊後，他就失去說出口的勇氣，他又變得不知所措。

　　深深吸了一口氣，他用僅餘的意志逼迫自己步進客廳。映入眼簾，就是Eobard把一瓶昂貴的紅酒當作啤酒般往嘴裡灌。Barry走到他旁邊，坐了下來。

　　「……嗨，Dr. Wells。」他用回了好久沒用過的導師稱呼。

　　「……嗨，Mr. Allen。」他用回了好久沒用過的導師口吻。

　　隨後，一片沉默，最終還是Eobard打破僵局，以隨意的語氣問道：「你今天做了什麼？」

　　Barry掙扎了一會，如實答道：「翻看你的相冊。」

　　Eobard靜了靜，莞爾一笑：「好看嗎？」

　　「我還以為自己在看死前回放一生的走馬燈。」Barry說的倒是實話，事無鉅細都有相片記錄下來，已經去到嚇人的程度了。關於相冊，有個問題困擾他很久，他忍不住問道：「之前都算了，我成為閃電俠後，有好幾張地點都是沒可能有攝像頭的地方，你到底是怎麼拍下來又不被我察覺的？」

　　Eobard沒有正面回答他的問題，聳了聳肩道：「你有時候愚蠢得不可思議，Mr. Allen。很多很明顯的事，你偏偏沒有發現，譬如Iris毫無疑問喜歡你。」

　　Barry聽不太懂，但他直覺覺得Eobard真正要說的不是這句話。未及深思，他又想起一個問題。「對了，塗花Iris和Linda我懂，Leonard和Oliver是什麼鬼？」

　　Eobard輕笑一聲，敷衍道：「大概是塗錯了吧。」

　　Barry嗤了嗤鼻，順口就道：「沒錯，你的確塗錯了。」

　　Eobard挑起眉毛，一副願聞高見的樣子。

　　「2014年10月7日打後的照片，你都塗錯了。」一字一句不受控制從Barry口中跳出，到他想阻止，已經太遲了，那句話已經說了出口：「那天之後，你應該塗的是自己的臉。」

　　蹙眉，Eobard一時沒聽懂，但聽懂之後，目光漸漸由最開始的困惑變成不信，到最後化為憤怒。這句話觸動了他神經似的，他一把將Barry扯了過來，猛地貼近，兩人近得幾乎鼻子貼著鼻子。「Barry Allen，你到底想我怎樣！」

　　碧綠的雙眼一片澄澈，Barry低聲道：「這個問題應該我來問，Dr. Wells，你到底想我怎樣？」

　　見他仍然用這稱呼叫自己，Eobard的怒氣又驟然平息了，Barry首次看見那人露出迷茫的眼神。「我也不知道。」他聲音嘶啞，想了想，又開口道：「大概是想你說句『Amicus Plato（吾愛吾師）』吧，Mr. Allen。」他說了句拉丁文，才想起對方不會聽得懂，自嘲似的笑了笑。「抱歉，忘了你聽不懂。」

　　怎知道Barry靜了一陣後答道：「不，我懂。」

　　這回輪到Eobard驚詫了：「你不是不會拉丁文嗎？」

　　「一開始是不會。」Barry咬著唇，猶豫了一下，還是說了：「後來你和Hartley對答時，我發現自己一句也聽不懂，就狠下心學了。」事實上，他為那人做的事不止這一件，但說出口的時機早已過去很久，很久了，他也醒覺得太遲，太遲。當所有線索連成一串，他才恍然大悟，他做的許多事，都指向同一個原因。

　　例如……Cisco後來內疚過度向他們坦白——他一開始知道Dr. Wells是壞人時是打算幫他的，只是那人不領情——Barry竟然沒有怪責他，為什麼呢？Caitlin沒有怪責他是因為她心軟。但Barry呢？最好的朋友想幫助自己的殺母仇人，他竟然一點也不怪他？

　　那時他不懂，心中硬是沒有半分怪他的念頭。看完那堆相冊，有了直面心意的勇氣後，Barry才終於明白。他沒有怪責他，是因為他潛意識覺得自己可能作出一樣的決——不，不可能，絕不可能。作為閃電俠，他不能容忍犯罪。作為兒子，他不能原諒那人對父母做的事。但是……但是作為Barry Allen，他也願意為Dr. Wells做任何事，他也願意原諒Dr. Wells做的任何事。若然擺脫所有身份束縛，他也不敢言之鑿鑿說不會做出和Cisco相同的抉擇。對，這就是他反常行為的原因了。他陷入回憶當中，直至聽見Eobard說了句話。

　　「所以你明白我的意思？」

　　「……嗯。」

　　「那你的回答是？」

　　Barry很想、很想就這樣重覆Eobard叫他說的那句話一遍，但他不能。作為Barry Allen，他很想說出對方想要的答案。但作為閃電俠，他只能說出對方最不想聽的答案。人生在世，沒有誰能逃避責任的枷鎖，隨心所欲地活著，他也不例外。他張開唇瓣，輕輕道：「Sed magis amica veritas.（但吾更愛真理）」

　　Eobard自然聽懂他說的話，搖頭苦笑道：「Mr. Allen，你這輩子就不能順著我的心意哪怕一次？」對上Barry倔強的眼神，他又笑了一下，沾上了幾分苦澀：「罷了，那就給我一個吻吧。」

　　他突兀的請求嚇呆了Barry，Barry摸不清他是何意，也不知道應不應該如他所願。對方沉默等候他的回音，他本來只想靜心傾聽背景音樂冷靜一下，但當他聽清歌詞後，臉色就變了。

　　這首歌他認識。Nessun dorma，《今夜無人入睡》，又名《公主徹夜未眠》，是普契尼最後一部歌劇《杜蘭朵》的詠嘆調。Barry對歌劇認識不深，但這齣太過著名了，他知道故事大概內容，也碰巧聽過這首歌。原本認出旋律，也不會明白那堆外文歌詞說什麼，但他碰巧看過歌詞；原本看過一次歌詞也不會記得清，但他碰巧過目不忘。就是無數個碰巧加起來，Barry明白了Eobard的意思。那首歌曲剛播完，又循環播放了一次，這次，Barry把歌詞聽得一清二楚。

　　 **Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!**  
**無人入夢！無人入夢！**  
**Tu pure, o Principessa,**  
**你也一樣，公主殿下，**  
**Nella tua fredda stanza,**  
**獨守冰冷的寢宮，**  
**Guardi le stelle**  
**仰望天空**  
**Che tremano d'amore e di speranza.**  
**那片閃爍愛與希望的星星。**  
**Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me,**  
**但我的秘密潛藏心中，**  
**il nome mio nessun saprà,**  
**無人知曉我何名何姓。**

　　Eobard一動不動，只是靜靜看著Barry，目光像是穿透了他，穿透了時間空間與維度，凝望某個不知何處的遙遠時空。仿佛眼前的人根本不存在，整個客廳就只有他一個人。但當他無聲看進自己眼底的時候，Barry又知道他的確是在看著自己，等待自己答覆。他心中早有答案，但凝視那雙分明屬於Dr. Wells的清澈明亮，藍得動人的眼睛時，他說不出口。尤其如今看懂那意味不明的目光，他更加說不出口。

　　 **No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò**  
**不，不，唯有當我親吻你的唇瓣才會揭盅**  
**quando la luce splenderà,**  
**當晨光甦醒。**  
**Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio**  
**我的親吻會打破寂靜**  
**che ti fa mia!**  
**你終將屬於我！**

　　只要知道《杜蘭朵》的故事，去到這一段歌詞，Eobard的用意昭然若揭。

　　杜蘭朵是美麗而殘忍的中國公主，異國王子卡拉富對她一見傾心。他以生命為賭注，回答三個謎題。全數答對的他滿心以為可以與她長相廝守，但她不願意。於是他只好說，如果她天亮之前說出他的名字，他就放棄婚約轉而赴死。沒人知道王子的名字，除了他身邊侍女柳兒。為了逼問答案，公主在王子面前對她嚴刑拷打，最終她受不住折磨，毅然自盡。王子責怪公主的殘酷無情，卻依舊愛她，原諒了她，決定以熾熱一吻融化她冷冰冰的心。他用真摰的愛情打動她，甚至把真名告訴她，將性命交付到她手上。公主終是愛上王子，甘願嫁他為妻，並在眾人面前公佈，王子名字就叫做「Amore（愛）」。

　　Eobard想要的，正是故事中表示愛意與寛恕的一吻。Barry很想給，但他給不了。這是他不能許，不會許的承諾。看見Barry久久沒有回答，Eobard那副Dr. Wells的神態逐漸消失，變回逆閃電的模樣。他雙眼一點點黯淡成灰暗的眸色，深藍的瞳仁亦隨之化為赤紅。眼看他耐性快要耗盡，Barry終是說話了。

　　「Eobard，《杜蘭朵》就是不折不扣的童話，一點也不現實。杜蘭朵將柳兒折磨至死，卡拉富看著最親近的人慘死身前。他怎能輕易原諒她？怎會輕易原諒她？」Barry緩緩搖了搖頭。「你不是杜蘭朵，我更不是卡拉富。唯有情深一吻，才能融化冰冷的心。你看看我，我自己都千瘡百孔了，何來感情分給別人？」這句話他說著都覺得矯情。

　　果不其然，Eobard即刻冷笑一聲。「你未必想得太多了，腦子太久沒用生鏽了吧，我碰巧播首歌，你就能胡亂解讀出一堆有的沒的。」說著，他粗暴地將Barry從身上推下來。「你不想就算了，無謂勉強。」他別過頭，又灌了一口紅酒，不再看Barry。

　　 **Dilegua, o notte!**  
**消失吧，夜空！**  
**Tramontate, stelle!**  
**隱沒吧，繁星！**  
**All' alba vincerò!**  
**天明，我將得勝！**  
**vincerò! vincerò!**  
**我將得勝！我將得勝！**

　　音樂還在播，然而對方作出相反回答，這段歌詞也就成了最大的諷刺。Eobard聽著聽著眸中浮現怒氣，一道閃電劃過，迅雷不及掩耳捶碎了播放器，背對著Barry冷冷道：「滾回房吧，今晚我沒有興致。」

　　悅耳的曲子如今只剩下電流難聽的滋滋聲，Barry動了動嘴想說些什麼，像是 _明明你報復我之前，有很多時間可以先問問我，將我本意弄個清楚_ 。又或者 _我當初看見你沒死其實心裡很高興，但轉眼你就在我面前殺死所有人。如果你沒有做出這種事，我……_ 但他終究還是合上了嘴，無聲離去。臨走前，他回頭看了眼，只見Eobard 坐回原位，緩慢抿著他的紅酒，表情沒什麼變化。

　　但是Barry深知一切都變了。就在剛才，自己親手斬斷了最後一絲與他和好如初的機會。Eobard這麼驕傲自負的人，敞開心扉讓他可以觸碰，可以傷害的事，只會做一次。錯過，就真真正正錯過了。何況自己還婉轉拒絕了一遍，又正面拒絕了一遍，相當於把他的自尊狠狠撕成碎片。說出答案後，Barry已心知肚明——從今往後，他們兩人，再無可能。

　　霎時之間，Barry心裡空空的，初時他以為這是難過，後來他才明白，這叫如釋重負。

　　 _這樣說清了也好_ ，他想。有些罪行永遠不能寬恕，有些事情發生過，就真的回不去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一、相冊那裡忍不住開了開冷閃和箭閃的玩笑，妒忌他們這個梗是受到龍魚的博閃MV《It's Consuming Me》啟發，剪得超棒！大家快去看！鏈接：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av4397211/>
> 
> 二、 **附上四人合照。美妙的調色出於閣子@缭乱阁之手，感謝她授權我使用。**
> 
> 三、說起來是個美麗的巧合，加入Nessun dorma和《杜蘭朵》都是臨時起意。S01E11逆閃家裡喝紅酒時播的就是這首歌，原本只想看看他聽歌聽哪類型，結果搜歌詞時發現故事和這篇有點合就用上了。中文版是我結合網上翻譯稍作修改，盡量押韻，希望譯得還行。這段我反覆改了很多遍，努力寫得淺白易明，但願效果令人滿意。
> 
> 四、逆閃播歌那段讓我想起《諾丁山》經典一幕：「The fame thing isn't really real, you know ? And don't forget l'm-- l'm also just a girl...standing in front of a boy...asking him to love her.」忽然腦補逆閃道：「你知道嗎？我的邪惡不過是假象。別忘記了，我——我也不過是個男人……站在一個男孩面前，求他愛我。」哈哈哈哈，不行，違和感大到飛出來。但是逆閃心境確實與電影中的女明星無異，只是事後遠遠沒有她瀟灑。那刻他放下身段捨棄自尊，近乎哀求地請巴里愛他原諒他。巴里拒絕後，兩人再無可能，就是這個原因。《諾丁山》前半部不過爾爾，此幕一出方知何以成為經典。有興趣可以看看節錄，鏈接：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RESwG23_YGw>


	9. 終章　釋懷

　　Barry基本上是心情輕鬆歡快蹦下床，一切了結了，他急不及待想告訴Harrison這個好消息。但他左望望右望望，對方竟然不在睡房。打開洗手間的門，不在。書房，不在。工作室，不在。廚房，不在。客廳，還是不在，但他聽到動靜，往聲音來源跑去，最終在玄關找到Harrison。

　　「我明明叫你等我的，你怎麼不在床邊等著我？」Barry不滿道。

　　Barry突然出現令Harrison怔了怔，回過神後疑惑道：「……你什麼時候說過？」。

　　「就在我注射完藥物那刻！」Barry大叫大嚷。

　　「……你該不會是指你咕噥的幾個沒有人會聽得清的字吧？」Harrison頓覺頭疼。

　　Barry哼了一聲，問道：「你站在門口幹嘛——」話音漸止，看清周遭事物的他這才注意到不尋常之處。望了望地上大包小包的行李，又望了望欲言又止的Harrison，他先是呆了呆，後是不敢置信道：「你要走？」

　　Harrison脫下眼鏡，揉了揉疲憊的雙眼後又再重新戴上，終是嘆了一口氣。「抱歉讓你撞見了這幕，我原定在你醒來前離開，你就無須經歷這件事。是我疏忽了，忘記考慮第二次出現抗藥性導致藥效減退，你會提早醒來的問題。」

　　「你想趁我睡覺時溜走？」Barry紅著眼睛道，關注點只在前半句上。他幾乎是撲到Harrison身上，緊緊摟著對方。「你這人怎能這樣！」

　　衝擊力害Harrison踉蹌後退幾步，艱難地道：「Barry，你先放開我……你很重……」

　　「不放！我一放開你就跑了！」Barry傷心道：「說好的一直陪著我呢？你怎能說話不算數丟下我自己一個？你為什麼要走？你到底想走去哪？」

　　Harrison沉默了幾秒，說道：「經過之前發生的事，我覺得我們對彼此了解與信任不夠深，應該短暫分開各自冷靜一下，想想這段關係何去何從。至於去處，你不用為我擔心，Dr. McGee說水星實驗室有床舖提供，我待上一兩個月也不是問題。」

　　Barry愣了一愣，隨即怒道：「你騙鬼啊！你頂著這副臉孔人盡皆知，人人都知道他原身死了，她能讓你睡在水星實驗室？你當我傻啊！」他想到什麼，臉色逐漸蒼白。「我明白了……什麼短暫分開通通都是假的，對嗎？你是要回去地球二……你根本沒打算回來，我沒說錯吧？」

　　Harrison盯著他半晌，輕聲道：「你一向很聰明，Barry。」

　　「不，我不懂……我不懂。我們在這裡好端端的，你為什麼要回去地球二？」Barry一臉委屈道：「莫非你之前都是空口說白話，你果然還是討厭我了？……我就知道！上次還口口聲聲說什麼永遠不會討厭我，原來都是騙我的！你這個大騙子！」

　　「我沒有騙你。」Harrison皺眉道：「不會就是不會，我說話算數，你不要胡思亂想。」

　　Barry並不滿意這個答案。「那你為什麼要走？你倒是說出個所以然啊。」

　　Harrison又嘆了口氣，沉吟好一會才道：「Barry……你上次和我說的那句話，我認真想過了。」

　　「哪句話？」Barry困惑道。

　　「『每天對著你和他一模一樣的容貌我已經夠痛苦了，為什麼你還要做出和他一模一樣的事？』」重覆這句話時，Harrison聲線有點不穩。

　　Barry有點慌張，磕磕巴巴道：「我、我那句就是氣話！我不是、不是那個意思……」

　　「我知道，我知道，我沒當真。」Harrison安慰他道。

　　「那你還要走？」Barry扁起了嘴。

　　Harrison神色複雜地看了他一陣，遲疑良久，緩緩開口道：「Barry，你有沒有想過，我可能是觸發你一切噩夢的元兇？」

　　「我聽不太懂……」Barry被他弄糊塗了。

　　Harrison眼神變得凝重，看著Barry道：「我長著和你仇人一模一樣的臉。你有沒有想過正是我與他相同的外表，刺激到你的潛意識，勾起你痛苦的回憶，從而衍生一場場噩夢？」見對方僵住，他又補上一句：「你所有噩夢都是和我同住之後開始的，難道你認為是巧合？」

　　Barry沒有說話，Harrison冷靜續道：「長此下去，於你病情有損無益。白日對著我，夢裡看見他，天天如是的話，你只會愈發分不清虛幻與現實。昨天你說逆閃電給你的感覺同樣逼真，正正是先兆。」說到這裡，他長嘆一聲。「你明白我為什麼要走了吧？」

　　「……不。」Barry倔強地搖了搖頭道：「不，我不明白。」

　　Harrison蹙眉道：「Barry，你不能這麼——」

　　他說不出後半句了，因為Barry堵上了他的嘴——用自己的嘴。

　　毫無技巧可言的親吻，青澀又稚嫩。舌尖輕輕舔過他的唇瓣，淺淺吸吮不敢深入。忽然想起什麼生氣了，Barry狠狠咬了他一下，見他吃痛抽氣，就沒再咬了，只是像小貓舔食鮮奶一樣舔舐。到了最後就這樣貼在他唇上，一動不動。

　　待Barry久久鬆開嘴，第一句話就是道：「如果可以和你在一起，我不介意繼續發噩夢。」

　　Harrison的表情就像看到令人異常頭痛的小孩。「Barry，你不能這麼任性，你——」

　　Barry又打斷了他，捧起他的臉，認真道：「我是說真的。我找你本來就是想告訴你這件事。我在夢裡和Eobard Thawne坐下來說了個明明白白，釐清所有誤會。我不怕他了，我不再怕他了，真的。你看？我終於敢在這裡，在你面前說出他的名字了。我的恐懼已經消失，我不會分不清哪個是夢，哪個是真了，就算再做那個惡夢，也沒關係了。」說著，Barry撅起了嘴道：「當然，要是醒來喝不到熱可可，就很有關係了。」

　　聞言，Harrison忍不住笑了，撫摸寵物般拍了拍他的頭。

　　「你說的都是真話？不是為了讓我留下來而撒謊？」

　　「不是啦，是真的啦！」

　　「唔……」

　　「而且、而且你和Eobard才不一樣，看見你我不會再想起他了。」

　　「真的嗎？」

　　「他就是一個大混球。你比他好多啦。嗯……除了一點。」

　　

　　「哦？」

　　「你哪點都比他好，就是聽歌品味比較糟糕。」

　　「……是嗎。」

　　「我跟你說，夢裡他用歌劇向我表白，是不是很高端？」

　　「……」

　　「當然，我一口拒絕了，哈哈哈！」

　　「……Barry，你有沒有意識到別的男人向你示愛的細節沒必要告訴自己的戀人？」

　　「戀人？哼，你剛才不是還想丟下我一走了之嗎？」

　　「……傻瓜。」

　　「這是不是代表你決定不走了？」

　　「……Barry Allen，你真是個傻瓜。」

　　「這是什麼意思？」

　　「字面意思。」

　　Barry氣得張開嘴想罵人，冷不防Harrison低下頭印上他的嘴，雙唇貼合。和Barry主動那個完全不同，這個吻熱情又激烈，帶著幾分溫柔，但又充滿佔有與掠奪的意味，舌頭探進他嘴裡，侵佔口腔裡每一分每一寸。待兩人唇瓣分開，扯出一條透明的銀絲，Barry已是雙頰潮紅，喘不過氣來。

　　「你、你親了我就要對我負責了！」

　　「……好。」

　　「不許反悔！」

　　「好。」

　　「一言為定！」

　　「好。」

　　「說謊的是小狗！」

　　「……好好好，一切都好。但是Barry，我能不能先和你商量件事。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「你可不可以下來？真的很重。」

　　「……我討厭你了。」

　　Harrison貼著他的額頭，低低笑了起來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一、逆閃和巴里沒可能了，球二博士和巴里則消除了隔膜，故事算是告一段落了，全文尚餘三章完結。
> 
> 二、球二博士沒上過巴里，逆閃沒吻過巴里，這下兩人扯平了。（眾人：滾！）原本想過寫段球二博閃床戲，但最後還是打消了念頭，一來寫了我總有給逆閃戴綠帽的感覺，哈哈，我就是偏心逆閃；二來以巴里的狀態球二博士不去碰他合情合理；三來球二博士既然得到巴里的心，就沒必要得到他的人了，對不？（眾人：滾！）當然，最重要是我一寫正常床戲就蔫了，就連雙方爽到那場的Non Con都卡了我一整天，可想而知要寫溫柔滾床單的話……此文的球二博閃又沒法子寫Rough Sex，我也不想的（攤手）。


	10. 番外一　寵物

　　Barry拒絕自己後，Eobard就用盡各種手段逼使他屈服。不得不說，Eobard確實精於此道，沒多久，Barry就在種種折磨與虐待之下失去反抗之心。自從他接受淪為Eobard階下囚的事實，入睡醒來就再沒看見地球二的Harrison以及自己作為閃電俠除惡務盡的人生了。

　　原來Eobard沒說錯，他真的為了逃避現實，虛構出那美好得失真的平淡生活自欺欺人，讓自己心存希冀。 _那我現在算是怎樣？徹底絕望了？還是終於肯面對現實？_ 他自嘲似的想著。

　　說來奇怪，就在Eobard發現Barry漸漸對自己言聽計從之後，就很少回來了。可能是玩厭了吧。就算回來也很少和Barry說話，也沒再以欺負Barry為樂。他每次回來都會抱他，與溫柔扯不上邊，但也談不上粗暴。

　　Eobard常常不在，Barry就只能在家裡獨對空蕩蕩的四面牆。雖然Eobard沒再鎖著他，也告訴他只要晚上隨傳隨到，白天想去那裡就隨他喜歡，但Barry已經無處可去了。他所有至親至愛，都被Eobard殺光了。與其在外面對方不熟絡的臉孔強顏歡笑，他寧可待在這個囚籠。或許對方打的就是這個主意吧，Barry再不願承認也好，他唯一可以依靠的人，也只剩下他的宿敵了。當Eobard也不在旁，他就真正成了孤家寡人。

　　有著科學家的敏銳觀察力的Eobard也察覺到Barry抑鬱症的徵狀，買了隻狗陪他。那天偶然路過寵物店，他看見有隻毛髮蓬鬆的棕色玩具貴婦狗，就想起Barry一頭柔軟的棕髮。回過神來，錢已經付了。Barry很喜歡那隻小狗，一天到晚抱著牠不放，對著牠笑多過對Eobard。放在以前，Eobard肯定會捏死那隻狗，然後狠狠懲罰Barry一頓，叫他認清身份。可是，如今他發覺他不介意了，只要露出警告的眼神之後，對方放下小狗乖乖過來，他就不作追究。

　　不知何故，Eobard每次回來都看見小狗濕漉漉的。次數多了，他忍不住道：「狗不用天天洗澡，隔幾天一次就行了。」聽到此話，Barry古怪地僵了僵，低低應了一聲「哦」。此後，Eobard就沒再見過毛髮濕著的小狗了，不過他也懶得理會。

　　這次，Eobard連續一週沒回過家。七天後踏進家門，聽見平日整天吠個不停的小狗悄無聲息，他就知道有些不對勁。他衝過客廳，找遍廚房、花園、天台……情急之下，他連神速力都忘了動用。然而，遍尋不獲。最後他扭開了睡房的門把——還是沒人，但他沒有鬆一口氣，相反，他心底一沉。

　　輕輕推開洗手間的門，縱然早已料到，Eobard還是佇立原地，一動不動。

　　Barry枕在浴缸邊，臉容安詳，左手手腕上卻是一道道猙獰的劃痕。浴缸裡的水，早已血染成一片鮮紅。那隻可愛的棕毛小狗，躺在他腳下，瘦得只剩下骨架，毫無生氣。明明Barry在旁邊為他準備了足以支撐一個月的食水和狗糧，牠卻動都沒動過。

　　但是Eobard無暇細想，他在想另一個問題： _那人得有多絕望，才會明知神速力的存在會令身體迅速復原，仍然選擇割腕自殺，一次一次割開血管，一次次癒合，又再一次次割開，以這種慘烈的方法，痛苦死去。_

　　Eobard想了好一會都沒想出答案，沒再深究。他發現自己沒有預期那麼悲傷。他靜靜站了一會，決定處理一人一狗的屍體，但就在他想抱起Barry之際，他發現他另一隻手攥著什麼東西，就拿了起來。

　　一張合照。Cisco Ramon在左，Caitlin Snow在右，坐在輪椅上臉帶微笑的Harrison Wells在前，笑得天真爛漫、無憂無慮的Barry Allen在後。

　　忽然，Eobard生出看看Barry死了沒有的念頭。但他沒有探探他的呼吸，而是晃了晃自己的手。果然，閃電俠死了後，神速力就不復存在，他也失去超能力了。幸好這次重啟時間線，他想出了不依靠神速力回到未來的方法。這幾天他都在搗騰那部機器，昨日總算大功告成。他正想著怎樣告訴Barry他報復完了，決定放他自由，回到自己的時間，從此大家各行各路。沒想到——

　　或許Eobard該慶幸才是。雖然再也無法像以往那樣隨心所欲穿梭時空，但至少他及時完工，才沒有再次被閃電俠摧毀了回家之路。可恨的閃電俠，就連死了也要拖他下水，還好他高瞻遠矚。然而，人生首次，他沒有為自己深思熟慮計劃周全而滿心歡喜。

　　 _大概是寵物養久了也會有感情吧_ ，Eobard想。

　　霎時間，Eobard意興闌珊，連屍體都沒理會就轉身離去。

　　踏進S.T.A.R.實驗室，登上時光機的前一刻，他想， _其實無法再時間旅行也沒什麼大不了，反正我再也沒有回到過去的理由了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **再次附上四人合照。美妙的調色出於閣子@缭乱阁之手，感謝她授權我使用。**


	11. 番外二　穿越

　　回到未來後，Eobard Thawne的世界沒有多少改變。他依舊是出身名門望族的富家少爺，那個舉世知名的科學家。瑣碎的分別只不過是所在城市的閃電俠博物館不見了、講述幾百年前正義聯盟的漫畫中沒了閃電俠的存在、小孩談到超級英雄代表，也沒再提到閃電俠的名字。都是些微不足道的事情。

　　大概是習慣了，他沒有換走Harrison Wells的臉容。在未來換臉非常普遍，他辦了幾個身份證明手續就搞定了。以他的權勢地位，也沒人敢問他這張臉從何得來。對了，他還順便將旗下實驗室的名字改成S.T.A.R.實驗室，就當是紀念。除此之外，生活照舊。

　　唯一諷刺的是，世上或許真有報應這回事。有日Eobard走在路上，看見正義聯盟博物館門外掛著的海報，一時分神，被迎面而來一輛大卡車撞個正著。這一次，他下半生真的得在輪椅上度過了。

　　沒什麼大不了，他想。失去雙腿，他仍然是位高權重的人物。誰敢盯著他下半身多看幾眼，Eobard就可以讓那人丟掉工作，逼到他走投無路，直至看見他跪在面前道歉道到自己滿意為止。沒什麼大不了，他想。反正他坐輪椅坐了一年，都坐慣了，一下子就上手。只是有點行動不便，他亦偶爾忘記自己不是裝出來，而是真成瘸子了。

　　就在某天，Eobard一覺醒來，發現自己身處神速力當中。神速力推著他往前走，越過無數時空無數宇宙，回到過去，回到中心城。去到某個位置，神速力停了下來，他也停了下來。

　　他看見Barry Allen。

　　Eobard想都沒想就出去了，他完全沒有考慮以這副臉容、這個身份出現，會帶來什麼騷動，Barry會有什麼反應。他壓根兒沒在思考，他只想走到那人面前，只想……

　　但他腳步突然頓住——他看見Barry身邊有一個男人。一個和他一模一樣的男人。不，不是一模一樣。他看上去比自己老多了，他的頭髮不如自己梳理整齊、他的衣著打扮不如自己有品味、他的舉止談吐也不如自己溫文爾雅。他總是一副很不耐煩的樣子，聽著Barry吱吱喳喳，每十句才會應上一兩句，一點也不溫柔體貼。但他看見Barry對著那個人，露出自己在他生前也許久沒見過的陽光笑容。

　　無需思索他也猜得出那個人是誰。原來真的有個世界，他充其量只是Barry一場噩夢，Barry口中和地球二Harrison Wells一起無聊乏味的平凡生活，才是現實。

　　Eobard看著兩人並肩而行的畫面，突然只想衝上去殺了那個頂著他的臉站在Barry身邊的男人，讓Barry再也無法對著別人展現歡顏。他晃了晃，身形就震動起來。如他所料，這個世界的閃電俠沒死，他的神速力也就回來了。一道閃電劃過，不足一秒他就能上前打到那個男人半死不活，讓他以最慘痛的方式死去後，再去殺了Barry身邊所有人，讓他只剩下自己可以依靠。一念及此，Eobard已經從輪椅上站起來了，卻久久沒有動作。

　　半晌，他對著空空如也的前方低聲問道：「如果我選擇回去我的時空，神速力又會得而復失了嗎？」

　　「對。」神速力無機質的聲音答道。

　　Eobard沉默不語，目送兩人身影漸行漸遠。良久，他輕笑一聲。又是良久，他打破時間壁壘，回到自己所屬的時空。

　　剛踏出去，他雙腿就無力支撐，摔倒地上。費了好一會功夫，他才艱難爬回輪椅上。

　　Eobard回到睡房，拿起一幅以精美相框裝飾的舊照片。

　　一張合照。Cisco Ramon在左，Caitlin Snow在右，坐在輪椅上臉帶微笑的Harrison Wells在前，笑得天真爛漫、無憂無慮的Barry Allen在後。

　　他看著看著，笑了出來，笑著笑著，眼淚就掉下來了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **最後附上四人合照。美妙的調色出於閣子@缭乱阁之手，感謝她授權我使用。**


	12. 後記

**番外解讀**

一、番外一狗常常濕是因為巴里常常抱著牠哭。後來逆閃提了提，巴里怕他發現，就不敢這樣做了。

二、番外二逆閃分心而被車撞是因為他在正義聯盟[海報](https://static.posters.cz/image/1300/poster/dc-comics-jla-classic-group-i14647.jpg)上找來找去也找不到巴里了。原先閃電俠的位置（綠箭俠旁邊），變成了另一位超級英雄。

三、原本有三個番外，還有一個講球二博閃之間幸福快樂的生活，但由於先寫了一二，寫完虐到不行，覺得再著墨他們有多美滿對逆閃來說太慘了。原本我甚至沒想讓他失去雙腿，但我讓姬友選輕輕虐還是狠狠虐時她選了狠狠虐，寫完後我悔得腸子都青了。雖然逆閃壞事做盡，但我很愛很愛這個角色，虐巴里時我虐得很爽，但虐逆閃時我心好痛……番外一二已經是我的極限，我不想再虐他了，故此原定的甜蜜番外就腰斬了，就這樣。當然更重要的是我壓根兒不懂得寫甜蜜的情節（攤手）。

四、番外可以當真結局，也可以當平行時空，沒有標準答案。

**夢境與現實**

讀者可以自行解讀，以下三者僅供參考：一、球二博士的說法是真的，逆閃是巴里的噩夢；二、逆閃的說法是真的，球二博士是巴里想像出來逃避現實的心靈寄託；三、作為擾亂時間線的懲罰，巴里兩條時間線都得活一遍，所以在睡夢之間穿梭。把番外當作正傳一部份的話，版本一就明顯不是真相。充其量後面二選一，而最合理就是版本二。番外二逆閃所到的時空可以當作平行世界，可以當是逆閃為了自我救贖發的一場夢，喜歡球二博士的也可以當是巴里自殺後，就在平行時空醒來，球二博士用愛與關懷把他被逆閃碎成粉末狀的心一點一點治癒。要是你問我？當然只是逆閃腦內幻想！逆閃這麼慘，巴里怎能開開心心和球二博士在一起？

 ~~不過如果想要官方答案……雖說正文沒明寫哪個是夢哪個是真，但也有不著痕跡暗示。例如球二博士世界所有經歷事實上都幫助巴里解決他與逆閃之間的問題，巧合過度必有貓膩。又譬如簡介說每次失去意識巴里都會在另一個世界醒來，其實不然。有一次他沒，就是血糖過低那次。因為都快死了還發什麼夢。又例如分隔線，大家有沒有留意到分隔線在逆閃章節只出現過一次，也就是低血糖那次，但球二博士幾乎每章都有不止一條分隔線。因為那是夢境，夢境多半是不連續的。~~ 我個人最希望大家相信正文HE只是夢裡的事，球二博士根本不是真的，然後無視那兩個虐逆閃的番外。巴里拒絕逆閃後最終觸發受逆閃囚禁的暗黑結局。反正我就信這個，我愛逆閃，番外一二簡直是邊寫邊哭，我不管，反正在我心中最後他達成HE，嗚嗚嗚……

**球二博士的球一職業**

我其實寫了設定，但文中沒有機會透露，唯有在後記說說。就是結尾提到一下的Dr. McGee，她不是知道他從地球二而來的事嗎？個人覺得球二博士應該和球一原博士挺像的，面對老朋友「死而復生」、球二科技水準遠超球一、球二博士又是科學奇才，她肯定樂意將這位才華橫溢的頂尖科學家收歸旗下。所以球二博士在地球一的職業就是秘密在水星實驗室幫忙，進行各種科學研究。礙於他的相貌和身份不能見光，Dr. McGee沒有公佈他的名字，也沒有讓他公開露面，但支付了優厚的薪水。


End file.
